Surreal reality
by waraa
Summary: No matter how hard you try to run away, but the past will always catch up to you and someone will get hurt, Shinichi learns this the hard way. Will someone be there for him, to patch him up, when he is broken?
1. Change in feelings

_**NOTE:**_

_I do not own the Detective Conan manga, though I wished I did, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama. So I can only write fictions based on the story._

_I have changed the story line a little bit. I have taken the plot from 13 and 15 movies, I will be adding and omitting the movie scenes, or twisting them around to suit my whims and improvising a lot. So don't get confuse ok. Its kaishin, sort of, so you have been warned, don't read it, if you don't like the pairing. _

_Enjoy it and please excuse me, for my grammar mistakes. _

_Also for all those who are confused, I like Italic writing, that's why all the conversation is in italics and the thoughts are in bold italics._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1:<p>

_**CHANGE IN FEELINGS**_

As he watched the phantom thief disappear in the night once again on his wings of white, he couldn't help but envy him, his freedom and he knew he couldn't lie to himself, not anymore either.

He was tired of hiding, of lying, of life, of everything. He was sick of people handling him like he was a sacred fragile china piece, a child needed to be sheltered from harsh reality of life. He had enough of illusions. He was deluding himself, he now admitted, thinking he needed to be with Ran to protect her. When in reality, he was only putting her in more danger.

He didn't regret his decision to leave her, not really, he just mourned for the love that didn't even have a chance to blossom. A bud cut off, before it could bloom.

"_Agase, are you ready? You do remember, what you must say to her, right?"_ Shinichi asked, while handing him the phone.

"_Of course Shinichi-kun. I remember but, are you sure you want to do this?"_ Agase asked worried for the little boy whom he had come to love as his own son.

"_Yes Agase! I have thought this through and I really think it's for the best. Now call her and remember no matter what she says, be firm."_ Shinichi told him, while avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"As you wish Shinichi-kun, as you wish" Agase said as he dialed Ran's number.

Ran had just finished making dinner wondering when Conan-kun was coming back. He was really a strange kid, he reminded him so much of Shinichi. She wished that Shinichi would be there besides her but she had long since realized that it was a futile hope. And just when she was getting depressed by thinking about that mystery obsessed freak.

The phone rang, she jumped up and ran towards it, hoping it would be him, after all he had a knack of knowing when she was depressed and it had been two months since he last called. And she wanted to talk to him about Conan-kun.

"_Hello Detective Mouri…"_ Ran said almost automatically, after picking up the phone.

"_Ah hello, Ran-kun. Its me Agase Hakase speaking."_

"_Oh Agase Hakase, how are you? Is Conan-kun going to be late?"_ she asked.

"_Ah no Ran-kun, I needed to speak to you about Conan-kun."_

Picking up on his grave tone, she tensed _"What is it? Is Conan-kun alright?"_ Ran asked ready to run to the rescue of her young charge.

"_Yes, Yes! Nothing to worry about, Conan-kun is just fine."_ Agase assured her. _"What I wanted to talk to you were about his custody. Ran-kun I will be taking Conan-kun under my wing through temporary guardianship, until his parents come for him."_

"_What? You can't"_ Ran told him aghast.

"_Sorry Ran-kun but his parents also agree with me and have agreed to sign the papers. Their only condition is that I take care of him."_

"_But I am also taking care of him"_ Ran told him desolately, not believing that Conan, her only link, her only reminder of Shinichi, was being taken away from her.

"_Yes Ran-kun I know but I think its in his best interest if he stayed with me and Ai-kun, who is near his age, it would be better for him."_

"_But…"_

"_Sorry, Ran-kun"_ Agase continued as if she hadn't interrupted him _"but I agree with his parents decision on letting Conan-kun live with me."_

"_Why would they suddenly come and separate me from Conan-kun, when they don't care about him at all"_ she burst suddenly, she didn't want to lose him.

"_Ran-kun get hold of your self"_ Agase chided her, almost scolding her _" They are_ _his parents, they worry no matter how far away they are. And I didn't want to tell you this but they don't want Conan living with you anymore. They are worried about how bad an influence your father is on Conan-kun and they are worried that someone will hurt Conan-kun in revenge against your father. That's why Ran-kun he would be living with me from now onwards. Please pack his things, I will pick them up tomorrow"_ Agase told her firmly, in no nonsense tone _"Goodnight Ran-kun."_

And she was left to hear the dialing tone of the phone.

"_It's done Shinichi-kun,"_ he told the young boy after hanging up the phone.

"_Yeah, for now, she will come again tomorrow, to deter you from your decision but remember you can't change your answer. Break her heart, if you must. Play on her emotions; you must make her give up on me. I will handle the rest,"_ he told him.

"_You are right"_ Agase agreed with him _" It's getting late, unless you don't wish to go tomorrow, you should rest."_ He told him, _"I am going to bed. Good night Shinichi-kun."_

"_Yeah I will go to bed soon. Night Agase"_ Shinichi answered, while deep in thought.

Ran couldn't believe it, that Conan-kun was being taken away from her. Her only reminder of Shinichi, she couldn't let it happen. And so she decided to go to Agase tomorrow and ask him to let Conan stay with her.

Next morning both Conan and Ai went to school. Ai had been closed off in her laboratory, ever since giving Conan the go ahead in living with them. Working on a new improved version of the cure for the Apotoxin APTX 4869, so that he could meet with Ran.

School was as usual extreme torture for Conan, but it did give him plenty of time to think about his plan. He hadn't told anyone about his whole plan yet. No doubt they will be against it but he had already decided and wasn't going to change his mind.

After school Ayumi, Genta, and Mitshuke dragged both him and Ai to the park to play since they had been unavailable over weekend.

Ran was distracted throughout her day at school and as soon as the home bell rang, she ditched Sonoko making an excuse about having to go home and make dinner for her dad and Conan, and went to Agase.

Professor Agase had been expecting her and as Shinichi had asked him, he had been very firm in his decision on taking Conan under his wing despite her tears and threats. Infact he had been extremely harsh on her, playing on her emotions, he had made her conscience guilty by reminding her of her less than rational accusations of Conan being Shinichi and told her that she had already scared him and he won't be coming over again as it had been ordered to him, by his father.

Despite Shinichi's logical arguments, at not been able to stay over Ran's anymore. He still did not like lying to her like that and playing on her emotions. Still Agase knew, he had no right to tell him that, and he knew Shinichi was feeling bad about doing this to Ran, but it was for her own protection.

Ran was in tears when she left, having been unsuccessful at making him budge from his decision on taking Conan under his wing and letting him stay with her. Agase watched her go, as he sighed tiredly, _**'perhaps Shinichi-kun had been right in his decision in not staying over at Ran-kun anymore, she was getting more attached to him than it was healthy.'**_he thought.

Both Conan and Ai came home after Ran left, tired from their day with the children. Agase told Shinichi about Ran's visit as Ai went to make dinner. After dinner Ai went to the laboratory to work on the antidote for a while, before going to bed.

On Friday Ai announced that she had a temporary antidote ready. She told Shinichi that it would probably last for about 48 hours and he didn't need to have a cold, for it to work.

Shinichi told her thanks and took it. As usual the pain was intense and he lost consciousness. When it returned, he had his body back. He quickly changed his clothes and then went to Ran; he needed to talk to her about certain things before, other things like, dead body sidetracked him again.

Ran was surprised to see Shinichi on her doorstep; she wanted to talk to him about so many things and this time she swore never to let him go away again. She had been missing him so much, all the more so when Conan wasn't there to lighten her mood. She took him on his invitation to have dinner and they went to a nice restaurant, although she noticed it wasn't the same one as before. Though she couldn't help but think he might ask her **That** question.

Shinichi waited until they had eaten and were on their way back to Ran's house, before starting on what he had rehearsed to say. It wasn't easy but he knew he had to say it, it wasn't right to keep her waiting like that, especially when the ideals she had about him, were so different from reality.

"_Ran, I wanted to tell you something"_ he said.

"_What is it, Shinichi?"_ she asked, her heart beating excitedly.

"_Ran, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I don't love you, the way you want me to. I admit I thought that we could have been together but I am sorry. I thought about it and we are too different, I can't see you as anything more than a sister. I love you, but not that way. Don't wait for me anymore, live your life to the fullest and go out and see more people. I won't be coming back for a long time. And besides I have someone else I like now, sorry"_ he whispered the last words and left her standing there in front of her door, like a statue.

She was breathlessly waiting for Shinichi to ask her to marry him, or perhaps at last share about the case that had been keeping him away for so long. To tell her that he was back for good, but never in million years had she thought that he would break things between them like that, she thought they would always be together, forever. She wanted to scream at him, to demand that he tell her that he was joking, lying. But the words died on her tongue as his last words pierced her heart. Her worst nightmare had come true, he had left her for someone else. He was in love with someone else.

Shinichi literally ran back towards Agase home, he felt like a jerk for leaving Ran like that. He knew that she was in shock, but he wanted to get out, away from her before her shock wore off and she became angry. He was scared of her he admitted, especially when she became angry. He hadn't been lying when he had told her that he liked someone else, not really. Only he knew for sure, that she would take it the wrong way, _**(he had meant the like as in respect, because there weren't many people who had earned his respect**_**)**, and he didn't want to correct her assumptions because then she would become persistent, something he wanted to avoid. He didn't want to share his secrets with her, to lay his soul bare for her to see, she was his best friend for sure, but only that, and in his time as Conan with her he had come to see her as a sister. He had barely caught himself in time before saying nee-Chan to her, numerous times during dinner.

He knew that she would confront him about it, when the shock wore off but for now he only wanted to sleep. His talk with Ran had wearied him more than he had thought, and he would avoid her for time being till her anger had cooled and she had come to terms with her situation.

Agase had gone to sleep, but Ai was waiting for him to test his health condition and asked him about his date. He told her the truth about everything, to say she was surprised, was an understatement. But after hearing his reasons she couldn't begrudge him. After all you can't force someone to remain in love with you and it wasn't as if he was giving up on ever returning to his life, he was just giving up on Mouri Ran or perhaps making her give up on him because he wasn't the same person she had cooked up in her fantasies, he was different. The harsh reality of the world had made him different, more mature; he was no longer an idealist. She mourned for the lost of his innocence but he hadn't given up or broken down, it had made him more resilient, so perhaps it was for the best.

Ran didn't know how she got to her room, but she managed to reach it. Before the shock wore off and she succumbed to the over powering grief and cried her heart out, on her bed. Next day when Sonoko came over to work on their project, it was to find puffy eyed Ran, who was very near her breaking point.

After Sonoko managed to get the whole story out of Ran, she was livid and wanted to go to Shinichi immediately to demand that he take his words back and to apologize to Ran. She wanted to hit him for what he did to Ran, but at that moment Ran needed her more so she stayed with her, making sure that she ate and slept. Next day, she went to look for Shinichi, only to find that he had gone back to his case.

She ranted _'about how he was a selfish jerk for hurting Ran like that, and how she hoped he never came back',_ she said in anger at Agase's doorstep. Finally leaving to go back to Ran, '_no doubt to tell her about my disappearance'_, thought Conan.

Agase was shocked to learn about the break up between him and Ran, but he knew that Shinichi was serious and there was no making him go back on his words or actions.

Hattori always had thought that Kudo was a better detective than him, not that he admitted it out loud, since his first case with him. He was proud to say that he was his best friend, better than Mouri-chan; still he sometimes wanted to kill him for his forgetfulness. Like forgetting to mention the fact that he had broken up with Nee-Chan and had started living with Agase hakase. Learning from an angry Sonoko about it had been anything, but pleasant and not to mention Nee-Chan's tearful eyes when she begged him to tell her about his whereabouts, it had been uncomfortable, especially when Kazuha had joined in with them and started ranting about Kudo's insensitivity, he had become angry, but had been unable to say anything. He quickly escaped from there and made his way to Agase's house.

He knocked on the door and the professor, who quickly invited him in, opened it. Shinichi was sitting in the living room, reading 'The sign of four'.

"_Hello Hattori"_ he said, from his position on the couch, while sipping coffee.

"_Hello my ash Kudo, why didn't you tell me about your break up with Nee-Chan? And why did you break up any way?"_ he asked angrily _"Do you know what I had to walk in, at the agency. And that loud mouthed girl wouldn't stop shouting in my face."_

"_Sorry Hattori, didn't mean to keep it from you but it just slipped my mind and I didn't break up with Ran, we weren't together. I just told her to stop waiting for me because I don't love her anymore, at least not romantically. I like her only as you would, a sister."_ He answered_ "And you came without telling me, or I would have told you, so you deserved Sonoko in your face"_ he said and started reading again.

Hattori took several minutes to process what Shinichi had told him and was left gaping. He admitted it was a surprise, a huge surprise, because he was sure Kudo had loved Nee-Chan romantically, but perhaps his stay with her as Conan had made him see her more as a sister than a possible love interest. And after Shinichi had finished telling him his reasons for relocating to Agase's house and leaving Ran he admitted perhaps it was for the best.

"_So what are you doing here?"_ Shinichi asked him once he was finished telling him his story.

"_I came to invite you o the kid heist. Thought we could go together, after all it had been a long time since we both got together and relaxed and discussed our cases. And you enjoy Kid's heist. God know why though, he is only a thief"_ Hattori told him.

"_Fine, it had been a long time since I went to his heist. When is it? And where?"_ he asked, ignoring Hattori unvoiced question; he wouldn't understand his reasons anyway.

_**Kid was like a light in his dark world. He was like a ray of hope, in his never-ending struggle against the black organization. He was, his reprieve from the dead bodies that followed him everywhere. He was someone who was his equal, who understood him on a deeper level. Someone who was almost in the same position as him. Hattori was his**_ _**friend, a great friend he admitted, but he didn't understand him, not like Kid did. They were different, yet same. They were like the sun and the moon both giving light. Despite being the magician of the moonlight, Kid was the sun and he like the moon shedding light on the truth that was shrouded in the darkness, but only by the help of the sun. Both were like the different sides of the same coin.**_

"_Its in Ekoda on Tuesday. A gem called Cat Eye, because of its green colour that glows when placed in the dark, like the cat eyes. It's also said that the Cat God gave it to an Egypt Pharaoh, who was a great lover of cats and reverenced them with a passion. So it was named after the God's glowing eyes."_ Hattori told him.

And Shinichi waited for the Kid's heist with great anticipation.

.


	2. The Heist

_** CHAPTER 2:**_

_** THE HEIST**_

Conan and Heiji both went to Ekoda together. They visited the museum where the heist was to take place and were met by the head of Kid's taskforce and his men, as well as Hakuba, a high school detective like Shinichi and Heiji, who also called himself the sole rival of Kaitou Kid.

Suffice to say afterwards they were not in a very good mood, especially Heiji who seemed to have taken an instant dislike to Hakuba after fake detective gathering show on the island. Together they went back to the room where the emerald was been kept prior to the show, and checked the place for booby traps. They wanted to give few suggestions, but the thought of Inspector Nakamori's reaction stopped them.

As midnight rolled near, everyone grew tense and one minute to twelve, everyone started counting. At exactly 12 o' clock a flash bomb was deployed and when it cleared, the thief was perched upon the glass, in which the Cat Eye was displayed, like an over sized cat.

Nakamori started shouting orders. The police played their usual pile on the bandit with the thief, unfortunately for the young rookie in Division 2, who suddenly found himself in the thief spot, not that the other officers could have stopped their jump midway. The detectives fortunately, were not stupid enough to get caught in their insane game. The officer's jump activated the thief's traps on the young rookie and when the white smoke cleared, all the officers found themselves in black cat outfits, complete with cat ears and the tail.

They were also glued to the floor, with glitter and ribbons of every colour around them and other various cat toys scattered between them. Nakamori started cursing loudly, though everyone was surprised, or perhaps not everyone, when instead of curses they heard meow coming out of his mouth. In fact every time an officer opened his mouth to speak, it was to find that instead of human language they were speaking cat language. Nakamori looked like he was going to explode, especially when Kid appeared suddenly in front of him and snapped his photo. His red face with his black costume was, let's just say, VERY striking. And the detectives were having a very hard time, trying to stop their laughter; especially Hattori because of the hard time the inspector had given him and Kudo earlier, he was sort of feeling vindicated.

With the incompetent officers out of the way, the chase started between the Kid and his detectives. Hakuba was ranting on the thief's stupid antics, while chasing him, on how could he leave the poor officers like that, when suddenly Kid stopped just before turning the corner, and turned around to face the detectives who too, had stopped in surprise.

Heiji privately thought that, had the thief been giving him that look he would definitely turn tail and run as hard as he could in the opposite direction, pride be damned. But Kid was not looking at him so he was content to watch the show that was undoubtedly about to begin, he watched sideway and saw that Kudo too, was smirking.

Kid turned back to face his detectives, and gave Hakuba his best Cheshire grin that meant Trouble with capital T. And said _"I was not aware of your habit of co splaying as a cat Tantei-san, though I can't say I am surprised. Considering your interest in Holmes outfit. Do forgive me, I apologize for not realizing that you would feel left out." _Suddenly he smirked, as Conan and Hattori chortled and Hakuba gaped at him_ "Here"_, and he flicked his fingers and the silver smoke surrounded Hakuba.

When smoke cleared, they saw Hakuba standing in a female pink cat outfit with cat ears and tail as well as stockings, and purple hair. Hattori started laughing outright so hard that he failed to notice the thief take his leave, though Kudo did not and went after him. When he realized that thief was gone he started swearing, but stopped when he saw the camera left by the thief, with the note _**"For Tantei-han", **_he quickly picked it up and checked it. In the camera there was a new reel, obviously he had taken the previous one with him. Hattori without the second thoughts started taking Hakuba's pictures, laughing when Hakuba opened his mouth and cat purring noises came out.

Conan faced the thief in his own domain, the rooftop. They both knew that Hattori would not be joining them, busy taking the pictures of Hakuba and laughing his head off, at the other's embarrassment.

"_Hello Tantei-kun, so good of you to join my heist. I heard that you were having little problems. I hope nothing serious happened."_ He asked lightly, playfully. Though he knew that Tantei-kun had left Mouri Ran's house and started living with the professor, but he wanted to know why?

"_Yes well, the smell of alcohol get to you after awhile. So I changed my residence, but you can forget it, if you think that it will stop me from chasing you. I will catch you, Kid."_ Conan answered. He knew what Kid had wanted to know, but he wasn't going to give answers so easily, especially when Kid also kept information from him.

Kid frowned, he knew that Shinichi had understood his unasked question, but that meant he had deliberately chosen not to answer him. In his frustration, he ignored that Shinichi had only spoken half of his usual sentence and not said that he would throw him in jail.

He opened his mouth to chide or perhaps ask bluntly about what had Tantei-kun gotten into now, but the words died on his tongue as they were suddenly under attack by the snipers.

They had not expected their talk to be interrupted, and so they quickly scrambled away from the bullets and took cover behind the wall.

"_Damn it, I should have expected them."_ Kid cursed himself for no remembering the danger; it was just so easy to forget everything with Shinichi, to just enjoy their banter and each other's company.

Shinichi heard him and sighed, he too had forgotten about the danger. As usual it was fun to match his wits with Kid, to forget about the darkness and ugliness in the world. Kid was his salvation, his light. Shinichi didn't know when he had started seeing Kid as a constant in his life but he had. He wanted to know everything there was to Kid, not because he just wanted to unveil his secrets but because he wanted to understand him.

"_Berating yourself won't do any good Kid."_ He said rather sharply, he didn't know why, but he couldn't stand seeing Kid in pain, _"any way its good thing that you glued the taskforce and Hakuba to the floor, they would have gotten hurt because they don't have much experience dodging the bullets, like us and Hattori. Anyway I need you to distract them, so that I can pinpoint their location. We can think of a plan later."_

Kid wondered with half of his mind, on what exactly they were going to do, but he took out few smoke bombs and threw them to the far edge of the rooftop, opposite the snipers. As they had expected the bullets immediately stopped in their direction and were aimed towards where the smoke bombs had landed. Shinichi immediately peeked from behind the wall and pinpointed their sniper location, through his glasses.

Then conversationally asked on what were the chances of him still been there, if they sneaked up on him. Kid raised his eyebrows silently asking _**'Oh! And how the hell are we going to manage that feet'**_; Shinichi smirked and fingered Kid to follow him, which he did. They went down one floor and Shinichi silently stood at the window facing towards the opposite of where their sniper was.

Kid in silent understanding of Shinichi's plan opened the window and picking Shinichi up and securing him on his person, jumped out of the window. They quietly landed on the concrete pavement below and Kid quickly changed his clothes to the more suitable attire of black.

Shinichi followed Kid as he silently made his way to the other building, like the phantom he was. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but this was not an appropriate time, so he curbed his curiosity and concentrated on the task at hand.

They quickly made their way to the other building rooftop, where Snake was just finished packing his rifle. He was startled to see Kid suddenly appearing behind him and took out his pistol. Kid avoided the bullets and threw his razor sharp tarot cards at him, forcing him to turn as Kid repositioned them in such a way that Snake was standing with his back towards the door. Shinichi appeared, when Snake was sufficiently distracted and walking quickly and silently he reached their snipers back and darted him.

Snake went down even before he knew what hit him. Kaito couldn't believe it, that after years of fighting against snake, he had him cornered before they could decide on what to do with him. Bullets again were showered on them, _**'probably by his partner'**_, thought Shinichi. This time though the sniper was aiming more towards Shinichi then him, Kid noticed, which wouldn't do at all. He quickly shielded Tantei-kun and as the result the bullet grazed his shoulder, and one almost went through his heart but thanks to his quick reflexes he was saved, though he didn't notice it. His mind was filled with one thought, to get Shinichi to safety. He even forgot all about snake, and as smoke bombs erupted everywhere on the rooftop, he quickly dived off the building with Shinichi in his arms, shielded by his body.

Shinichi wanted to shout at Kid to stop putting himself in harm's way. Shinichi thought his heart was going to stop when the bullet grazed Kid. But before he could say anything, Kid grabbed him and they were airborne.

**(The guy staying at Shinichi's house has gone for vacations.)**

Both he and Kid landed at Shinichi's house, in front of his room's balcony. As soon as they landed Shinichi grabbed his uninjured arm and started dragging him towards the bathroom, where he brusquely told Kid to take off his shirt, as he went in search of the first aid kit. He brought it back, to find Kid-sitting cross-legged without his shirt on. Both the hat and the monocle were still on him. He sighed at the picture that Kid made, and without a word quickly set to work on him. After they were done he went to put the first aid kit back and came back to find Kid already fully attired perched on his room window sill, looking at the Cat's Eye in the moonlight with sort of a desperate look, which Shinichi himself showed, when taking the antidote hoping against hope that it would become permanent, it never did though. He sighed as he saw Kid erect his poker face back on as he realized that he was not alone.

His eyes widened in surprise, when Kid threw the Cat Eye at him, which he caught in reflex.

"_I will be taking my leave now, Tantei-kun. Thank you for bandaging me up and as a thank you gift I will leave this emerald with you, give it to police when you want to. It suits you more than me anyway, it being you birthstone and all. Goodbye Tantei-kun, see you later."_ He smiled as he saw the dumbstruck expression on his face and quickly took off, before his shock wore off.

Shinichi shook his head as Kid took off in the night. He went home, to professor, both Haibara and Agase had gone to sleep. So he too went to bed, hoping to get few hours sleep before he had to deal with Hattori and the police questioning.

An irate Hattori waked him as soon as he had fallen asleep, or so it had seemed to him. Though his growl stopped Hattori, who was in the middle of his rant, he subsided sullenly and watched Kudo go about his morning routine and then following, the aroma of the coffee, to the kitchen.

He waited until Kudo had half drank his coffee, after all he knew exactly how it felt in the morning without it, before starting to interrogate him.

"_Kudo, where the hell did you go, last night? When I went on the rooftop, you both had disappeared and I found bullets, a lot of them. I was worried about you, AHO. I thought that They had taken you" _Said Hattori angrily.

Shinichi was truly feeling bad about forgetting Hattori and putting his talk with him on hold. But truthfully speaking, he had completely forgotten about everything except making sure that Kid wasn't badly hurt or dying.

He grinned sheepishly _"Sorry Hattori I just, completely forgot about everything and well, when I came back I was just so tired, sorry. Anyway we were on the rooftop, when suddenly a sniper started firing at us. We took cover behind the wall and after Kid distracted him, we escaped the rooftop and well, we surprised the sniper at the opposite building and managed to knock him down but before we could do anything, his partner opened fire and we had to get out. Anyway what does the police think about the sniper, did they get anything out of him?"_ he asked excitedly.

"_What the hell are you talking about, Kudo? I checked the opposite building, there was no one there."_ Hattori asked confused _"And….ah…. about police finding out…they don't know about the bullets or snipers. I didn't tell them I thought it was Them and well, I didn't want to, you know..…"_ He trailed of, looking sheepish now.

"_It's alright Hattori, you did the right thing. It was Them. We shouldn't tell them about it, if they find out about the snipers themselves, so be it."_ He said determinedly.

"_Alright"_ Hattori agreed, looking relived, _"but why were They at a heist, Kudo? And what about the Cat Eye?"_ he asked confusedly.

"_I don't know why, Hattori, but they are after Kid's life and we have got to protect him. He might be a thief, but he is nonviolent. And about the Cat Eye can you drop it at the police, on your way to the train station. Kid left it with me last night. I don't know why, though?"_ he answered. Though he did have an idea as to why he left it in his care, but didn't want to tell Hattori.

He wondered what Kid had done to get on Their bad side, but he had to wait till next heist to find out. He went about his way and wondered when next heist will take place.


	3. Touto Tower Incident

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**TOUTO TOWER INCIDENT**_

After begging Agase to let her take Conan to the police headquarters, thinking he might enjoy it there. Ran took him there with her father, who then went to the meeting and they waited for him to come out. Conan had discreetly put a listening device in Kogoro's pocket and listened through the whole of the police conference. After they came out he talked to the few of the police officers and then he heard Inspector Yamamura, humming the Nana song.

He quickly stepped in front of him and asked _"Inspector Yamamura, where did you hear this song?"_

Inspector Yamamura looked at him quizzically and answered _"I heard it, when I was in the bathroom. A person outside were emailing or something and the typing sounded like the song, so the tune got stuck in my head."_

Conan quickly ran outside, leaving Yamamura still talking, who was describing the person, and saw Gin car leaving the police headquarters. He wondered, _**"If they had to do something with this case and if so then what was it? And how in the hell had they managed to infiltrate the police headquarters.'**_

He told Agase of what had happened at the station and asked him to help him with the case, and went to all of the places where the victims had gotten killed with him, though he didn't find anything to help him with the case. He then asked Hattori to check out any thing that had happened at Chinese Valentine in Kyoto last year. He found out that a hotel had burned down last year in Kyoto and there had been a girl inside it (Hanjo Nanako), who had been burned to death and he got his first lead to the case.

He realized that her boyfriend was probably killing off the people in the last lift, during fire because they had pushed her out of the lift when the load had become too much. He tried searching for Mizutani Kousuke, but didn't find him. Just when he had given up hope of finding him and stopping him before he killed another person, he heard two tourists talking about the washing water, and he got his clue on why the murderer chose those specific mahjong pieces and their meaning behind them.

He quickly called Agase and asked Haibara to check his theory, which turned out to be right. She also told him that the next murder would take place at the park in Minato.

Shinichi quickly went there and found Kousuke, he stopped him from committing suicide, but Kousuke told him _"I can not bear to live in the world, without Nana and not to mention I will get the death sentence anyway."_

Conan cut him off _"It won't be a death sentence because you didn't kill anyone, Mizutani-san. Because of your kind heart someone asked you, didn't he? To take the blame and commit suicide in exchange for them, killing those seven people?"_ he asked, _"I don't object to your desire to take responsibility for Nanoko-san's death. But listen, the one person that really despises you and wishes to kill you, Mizutani-san, is Nanoko-san's elder brother, Honjou-Kazuki-san."_

They saw him coming out of the shadows, _"Nii-san, what are you doing here?"_ Mizutani asked.

"_Shut up, bastard, you have no right to call me that. Brat, how did you know that I did it?"_ he asked.

"_No matter how I looked at it, if Mizutani-san had been the culprit he wouldn't have chosen the positions of Polaris and Big Dipper as the crime scenes because that would have defiled his precious stars no? That's why I thought it was someone else who came up with this plan, in order to make Mizutani-san their scapegoat. And anyway the one, who committed the murders, accurately adapted the positions of Polaris and Big Dipper on the map to use them for crime scenes, was clearly a perfectionist. When I went to Mizutani-san apartment, he sign was tilted to a side and the hand wring wasn't tidy either, but in comparison your handwriting was very neat. You told Mizutani-san the whole story of how Nanoko-san died, while adding your own lies, didn't you?"_ He told him.

And then he told Mizutani-san the whole truth of what had happened at the hotel in Kyoto _"On the first anniversary of Nanoko-san's death, everyone who had been on the sixth floor brought flowers. If they had felt guilty, then only one or two might have come, but all seven came. It was because they wanted to express their gratitude, for allowing them to board the elevator. Nanoko-san did indeed die in place for those seven people, and by taking Honjou-san's place and by killing yourself to atone for his sins, you too are a substitute. But there's a world of difference there and that difference is as great as the star in the sky and a stone rolling on the ground." _Shinichi told Mizutani.

Mizutani-san didn't know what to say to that but he knew what he had to do, he told Honjou-san _"I won't commit suicide because I know Nana in heaven wouldn't want me to commit suicide either."_

He gave the pouch containing the items taken from the seven victims back to Honjou-san and told him, to turn himself in to the police.

Honjou was enraged to discover that his plan had failed and tried to kill Canon but Superintendent Matsumoto Seicho from the headquarters fired his gun and forced Honjou to drop his knife.

He asked Mizutani _"Are you hurt?"_

"_No"_ Mizutani answered.

Then he went to Honjou to arrest him. Conan shot his tranquilizer, but it missed his target and hit Mizutani-san. Honjou freed himself and tried to attack the Superintendent but was knocked out by him.

"_I knew it, you are Irish, aren't you?"_ asked Shinichi. _"What have you done with the real Matsumoto? Did you kill him?"_

"_Nah, he's still alive. I need him to be my scapegoat, after all."_ He told Conan and took out the card from the pouch.

"_I am assuming that's the memory card containing the organization's NOC list?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah, might be. When did you find out I was fake?"_ he asked curiously.

"_I had a general idea. If Vermouth, the master of disguise had sent someone else to infiltrate in her stead. That could have been made impossible due to the difference in body stature. When I thought along those lines you were the one that came to my mind."_

"_I see, as expected from the Kudo Shinichi. Before matching the fingerprints I was skeptical too."_

"_Have you reported this to your boss?"_ Shinichi asked, dreading he answer.

"_No, not yet. I haven't told anyone."_ He answered.

"_Not even Gin?"_ Shinichi asked skeptically.

"_Yeah"_

"_Why?"_ Shinichi asked curiously.

"_There was a time when he shot a fellow member of the organization that made a mistake. He left his body to burn there a Haido City Hotel. Where it eventually turned to ashes. That member was someone I respected like a father."_ He told him.

When Shinichi suddenly remembered that incident _"Pisco"_ he asked.

"_You have investigated us thoroughly haven't you? Failed in killing you, Kudo Shinichi and then failing to see through to your true identity. He's made a huge oversight. I will be taking you to meet __**that**__ person. To have you act as a witness in order to overthrow that conceited and cold blooded bastard."_ He told him and then threw him across the room. _"Don't worry I won' kill you because if I killed you then __**that**__ person, wouldn't believe me."_

In the mean time Ran came to where Conan was, with the security guard. Matsumoto knocked the security guard out and then fought with Ran. She was wining the fight unfortunately when she kicked him on the face it ripped half of his facemask, which surprised her enough to pause. In a split second the fake Matsumoto was on her. When she was about to faint, she heard Shinichi's voice telling her to rest and leave the rest to him. Ran fainted and Conan ran from behind the pillar and outside the observational deck.

"_Run, run, allow me to enjoy this even more."_ Irish shouted after the running figure.

Shinichi tried to take him out, by the soccer ball, but he dodged it and shot his soccer ball belt and his shoe. He then ran to the stairs going to the roof. And when Irish started coming after him, he jumped at him. Knocking him down the stairs and taking hold of the gun. Unfortunately at that time the Toto tower lights went out and an helicopter came near the tower top, where they were, which distracted him, giving Irish the chance of knocking the gun out his hand, but before he could do anything to Shinichi, his phone rang.

"_Its me"_ he said picking up the phone.

"_How is it? Have you secured the memory card?"_ Gin asked, from the helicopter.

"_Yeah"_ he said taking it out from his pocket. Gin zoomed in on the card, from the helicopter's camera.

"_I can't really see you. Hold it out further."_ He told him.

When Irish complied his request Chianti shot him from the helicopter.

"_Hey wake up. Come on pull yourself together."_ Shinichi told him, shaking him to consciousness, and when it didn't work he tried to drag him to the side of the wall, towards safety, from the bullets. But Gin saw him through the camera and Chianti tried to shot him but Irish covered him.

And with his dying breadth said _"Kudo Shinichi keep, coming after us."_ And died.

Gin ordered Vodka to use the machine gun on the helicopter. Shinichi ran upstairs towards the roof, so that the bullets won't hurt Ran. Predictably enough the Chopper followed him. He tried to take shelter in one of the rooms, but they threw the tear gas in the room, forcing him to the roof.

Once the mouse was cornered or so they thought, Gin ordered Vodka to attack from above. _**"Now lets see your face!"**_ Gin thought with an evil smirk.

But all they saw was the body jumping from the top of the tower.

Able to do nothing else Shinichi thought of a desperate plan and hooking his suspenders to the wall, he jumped while holding a spot light. Once he reached the balcony of the observational deck, he quickly flipped over and let go of the suspenders. They flew up and the light flew towards the helicopter like a missile. It hit them hard enough that Vodka lost control of the chopper. On Gin's order they retreated and Gin wondered, _**"Who the hell was that?"**_

Conan quickly ran back to Ran and the police and medics, who treated their injuries, quickly surrounded them.


	4. Kidnapped By Kid

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**KIDNAPPED BY KID**_

It had been easy to tell the police that it was Shinichi that had come to both, his and Ran rescue and brought down the helicopter, but had gone before they could his statement because there had been an emergency on the case he was working on. Then Ran had also added credibility to his story by telling them that she had heard Shinichi telling her that he would take care of the rest, before she lost consciousness. He also told Inspector Megure that Shinichi had asked, that his involvement with this case be kept quite and out of public's ear. Afterwards police had escorted them to their homes. Ran had apologized to Dr. Agase for not looking after Conan-kun, especially when he was left in her care, before being driven off to her home.

Hakase was a little uneasy about lying to Ran and making her feel guilty, but Shinichi hadn't said anything so he also kept quiet, telling Ran not to worry. When they were alone, Shinichi had told them about what had happened at the Toto tower and about his confrontation with the Black organization. He kept things brief and simple, so that Haibara won't get frightened and worry about those guys finding and killing them.

It was getting late and tomorrow being school day, so they all went to bed. He lay awake wondering if they had captured his face on the video feet that was being recorded in the helicopter, but slowly sleep overcame him and he forgot all about his doubts.

Next day, his alarm woke him up at 7 o'clock and so he quickly got ready for the school. He was still extremely tired, but it been Friday he thought he could put up with the kiddy school for at least one more day, then blissfully there were two holidays coming and he could rest. And anyway he didn't want to brood on Irish death, especially when he could have prevented it, he sighed heavily but then forced himself not to think about it.

He quickly drank his coffee then, both him and Haibara were on their way to school. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhuke met them on their way, they had asked him about his injuries but he told them it was no big deal and that he had only fallen down the stairs because of one of Agase's invention, having been reassured that it was nothing life threatening, they loudly began talking about how they had rescued the police officer yesterday and that Conan was probably jealous of them taking the credit. He was surprised to learn that Police Superintendent had been kept at the forest and that the kids had found him, He had thought that They might have already killed him but now their actions made much more sense, if the police had already discovered that the Superintendent was fake before Irish could get the memory card to them, then it was only natural that they kill him and also destroy the card before the police captured him. He was also surprised to learn that the children had discovered him, Haibara hadn't told him that particular detail last night.

He directed a frown her way, to tell her that he was not at all pleased by that particular piece of information, before concentrating on the story that Ayumi was telling him, about yesterday. Filling him up, on exactly what had made them decide to go to the forests, how they had found the shed and then Dr. Agase and Haibara had caught up to them and had called the police. He sighed mentally thinking about the foolish risk they had taken, his brain thinking about numerous things that could have gone wrong, but he put on a smile on his face and congratulated them, on a job well done.

The school was like a child's play to him, and putting up with the children was tiring, but it did stop him from brooding. Time ticked on at a snail's pace and at last they were free to go home. He quickly began to pack things up and then they were on their way home. The kids wanted to go to the park, or perhaps go to Agase's house to play, but Haibara told them that Edogawa-kun needed his rest and that they would see them on Monday. The kids wanted to argue, but one look on Haibara's face and they reluctantly agreed, saying their farewell, the three children quickly made there way home. And Conan and Haibara continued on to professor's house, in silence.

That night when he went to bed it was to find Kid heist notice lying on his bedside table, with a blue rose. He quickly opened it:

_**When sun drown in the sky,**_

_**And the moon shines high.**_

_**Artistry, futuristically I will come through the night.**_

_**And the stone that stands high,**_

_**Whose beauty is in the beholders eyes.**_

_**I will swoop down as an hawk on his prey.**_

_**And take the blue eye gem away.**_

He quickly began solving it. 'Sun drowns mean that it goes down and moon up, and since its night, then time is 12:30 p.m. Its tomorrow, obviously that bastard can never let me rest or make preparations. So he's after a sapphire **'Hawks eye'**" he thought. A quick search on the Internet told him he was on the right track. Kid was after a teardrop shaped Hawks eye. After solving the riddle, he laid awake for a while, wondering on how he would question the Kid on his involvement with the Black Organization. Before sleep embraced him.

Next morning, during breakfast he told Agase and Haibara about the note. He asked Agase on whether he would drop him in front of the museum where the Hawks Eye was been shown. He also told them about his plan to confront the Kid about the Black Organization. After breakfast, they switched on the television, sure enough; they were showing the Kid's heist notice and the entrance of the museum where the Hawks Eye was been kept. They were talking about going there, when the doorbell rang. Agase opened the door, there on the threshold was standing a fidgeting Ran, he quickly ushered her in.

"_What can I do for you, Ran-kun?"_ he asked politely.

"_Ah… I was wondering Agase-Hakase; can I take Conan-kun with me to the Kid's heist? It might cheer him up, after last night ordeal and he seems to like Kids heist."_ She asked him.

"_About that Ran-kun, we were just discussing going there."_ He told her, _"if you wish to take him, then by all means, just be careful."_

"_Thank you Agase, I will take care of him. We will come pick him in the afternoon, on our way to the museum."_ She told him cheerfully bidding them all adieu, before hurrying home.

"_What did you do, Agase?"_ Shinichi asked angrily, _"I have to talk to Kid alone, but with Ran there, it will be so difficult to sneak away and confront him."_

"_I am sorry Shinichi-kun, I forgot about it, and well we were going there if I had told her that she can't take you, and if she saw us there she would have wondered why I stopped her, from taking you? Should I call her and tell her no.,"_ he asked

"_No, it's alright that way it will look more suspicious. Now I just hope that she would get distracted by Sonoko."_ He sighed, already tired by thinking about the nights show, that Kid was bound to put up.

"_Don't worry you will find a way to sneak after the Kid, without Mouri-san following you."_ Haibara told him _"Just be very careful."_

"_Don't worry, I will be careful."_ He told her smirking.

That afternoon Kogoro and Ran came by, to take him to the heist. Kogoro complained loudly on how annoying the brat was, and a burden and on how he, the famous sleeping Kogoro would catch the thief. Ran rebuked him every now and then, but to no avail.

They reached their destination and quickly went in the museum, where the Kid's taskforce were quickly working running around to set the traps so that they could capture the thief. Given only one day advanced notice that had never happened before, previously Kid had often given a notice a week ahead; they had to work at the double pace. They never were able to catch the Kid, but they could always hope to get lucky. Sonoko quickly waylaid Ran on her way to the museum, and Kogoro quickly got in the argument with Inspector Nakamori, on who would capture the Kid. Shaking his head, at their antics Shinichi made his way to the room where the sapphire 'Hawks Eye' was been kept, no one tried to stop him. He found Hakuba there, and had to stop snorting at the cat costume image that came to his mind, thanks to their previous encounter. He didn't find Hakuba particularly annoying, like Hattori and Kid did, but he was like a bothersome fly when he became persistent, Shinichi admitted that, but unlike Hattori and Kid, he had never found a reason to squash him. They waited for the Kid's arrival, both knowing it was a futile to try to put any preventative measures in place, and that it was better to conserve there energies, for the chase that was bound to take place.

At 12o'clock Nakamori and Kogoro, both still loudly arguing, joined them. Ran had gotten worried about his disappearance but was reassured to see him with Hakuba, Kogoro and Nakamori, so she left him there, to Shinichi immense relief, to join Sonoko outside for company. As time drew near, everyone began to fidget nervously, and the crowd outside cheered loudly for their all time favorite gentlemen thief.

At 12:30 exactly, there was a loud bang outside and the crowd went wild at the specially created fireworks by the Kid. They showed his famous caricature with the different face expressions, as well as Inspector Nakamori and Hakuba's face expressions, with appropriate voices, of course, ;-.

After providing the best show ever for his fans, he quickly made his way in the museum, and Nakamori started ranting, ordering his men to go after Kid. There was a puff of smoke and all of the taskforce found them selves scurrying after the Kid in the mice outfits, including Nakamori, Kogoro and Hakuba. Kid with nimble fingers helped himself to the sapphire _'Hawks Eye'_, while everyone stared at each other in confusion. Then the chase started, but they all realized that despite the Kids flamboyant ways and his usual pranks, Kid was more concentrated then any other time. The taskforce followed him, but went down in a second, due to the sleeping gas. Which Hakuba and Shinichi managed to avoid. But not for long, Hakuba soon followed the same fate as the taskforce.

Leaving Shinichi alone, to pursue the Phantom Thief which suited his purposes, just perfectly.

Soon they were on their usual battleground, the roof. But before Shinichi could open his mouth to speak, he found the thief in his face. The last thing he remembered was seeing the thief smirk, and thought that Kid must have prepared a lot more than the usual amount of the sleeping gas, before he succumbed to the darkness.

When Shinichi opened his eyes, he noticed that he had a full-blown headache, and an awful taste in his mouth due to the Kid's sleeping gas. When the last thought flitted through his mind he quickly straightened, to find that he was sitting in a bed, in a dark room. Before he could move though, Kid made his way in the room, flipping the switch on, on his way in he brought him a glass of water. It didn't look like poison, so quickly drank it to assuage the dryness of his throat.

"_How are you feeling?"_ Kid asked him.

"_Like I have just been trampled by the hoard of bulls."_ Shinichi answered grouchily.

"_Yeah well sorry, about that and for kidnapping you, but we have to talk."_ Kid told him.

"_That we must, indeed. But before that can you bring me an aspirin and my phone, so that I can assure Agase that I am fine and will come back tomorrow."_ Shinichi asked him.

"_Alright,"_ he went out, and quickly came back with the aspirin, another glass of water and his phone.

Shinichi first reached for his phone, flipping it open he quickly dialed the Professor's number, after assuring him that he was all right and that he would come back tomorrow and told him to make an excuse to Ran that he was indeed home and sleeping. Then he called Ran, who was frantic, and told her that he was on his back with professor, whom he had called, because he was feeling tired and that he was indeed not kidnapped. She chastened him; saying that he should have told her he was feeling tired, but he told her that he didn't want to disturb uncle. And saying that he was going to sleep and that he would probably see her later, before Ran could say anything else he pushed the end call button, cutting of the call, and quickly switched off his cell phone.

Then without paying a single glance to the Kid, who was gapping at him, he quickly swallowed the aspirin that the Kid had brought him, with the water_. "Now we talk."_ He said afterwards, looking at the Kid.

Kid was looking at him in surprised; he had honestly thought that Tantei-kun would try to escape or capture him. _**'Probably by my actions'**_ thought Shinichi. Kid quickly hid his surprise and parroted after the detective _"Now we talk."_

"_Why don't you start?"_ Shinichi asked him _"After all you were the one who kidnapped me."_

"_Yes of course."_ Kid answered him smoothly, _"I wanted to know, what the hell had you gotten into now, Tantei-kun?"_ asked him in a tone that suggested that all, he might be asking him was about the weather.

"_That doesn't concern you. But lets change the sides of interrogation, shall we? Might I inquire on what the hell have you gotten into, to have snipers going after you." _Shinichi asked him conversationally.

Kid frowned he knew that Tantei-kun would be hesitant in telling him. He hadn't expected that the tables would be turned on him. But then he thought warily, this was Tantie-kun he should have expected it, the unexpected.

"_I didn't do anything at all, to make them come after me."_ He told him, while thinking that it was true, after all he hadn't done anything to make Snake come after me it had been his father that had angered the Snake, sort of, but Tantei-kun didn't need to know that. _"Now your turn, Tantei-kun."_ He said smilingly.

Shinichi frowned inwards, he knew that Kid was avoiding the point, but erected his own poker face and answered, _"I also have not gotten into anything."_ Which was the truth, Kudo Shinichi was the one who had to get even with the black organization, and it was easily done by the façade of Edogawa Conan.

Kid also frowned under his own poker face, knowing full well that Tantei-kun had thrown his own words back at him. Deciding that the direct approach was better.

"_Well then, what had Kudo Shinichi gotten into?"_ he asked.

Throwing Shinichi offtrack, he had thought that they would continue to dance around the topic for a while, when he suddenly asked, _"What did the previous Kaitou Kid do? To have snipers after him, intent on killing him."_ He was grasping at straws and he knew that, but when he saw he startled look on the thief's face, before it was covered by his poker face, so he decided to bluff.

"_What happened to him, Kid?"_ He asked again.

The phantom thief remained silent, and his silence was enough answer for Shinichi, as was the blank look in his eyes.

"_No way."_ Shinichi whispered, _"I am sorry"._ And he hugged him, feeling Kid go rigid beneath him; he reluctantly let go, but gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, before letting go completely.

He silently berated himself for impulsively hugging the Kid, he didn't know why but he couldn't stand seeing the blank look in the others eye, especially when it hid an ocean of pain.

Kid couldn't believe that Tantei-kun had hugged him, tried to provide comfort to him, a thief. And it had helped he didn't know why, but he had immediately felt at peace as if everything would be all right, and when he withdrew, Kid missed his warmth.

"_I am sorry Kid, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted the conversation to steer clear off my problems. I know you are worried and want to help, but its better if you don't know anything about me. It's for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt."_ He told Kid while running a hand through his hair nervously and a heavy sigh. _"And well I might not be able to help you, but I can lend you my ear its good to talk to someone else about your problems sometimes. And I promise to keep your secrets safe."_

Kid heard what Shinichi was saying and he was surprised to hear an honest regret in his voice at not being able to tell him about what was going on, and his offer to be a listening ear and not divulging his secrets was a genuine one.

He wondered if he should take him up on his offer, but instead said, _"Shall we swap stories, Tantei-kun."_

Even before he answered Shinichi wondered if he was digging his own grave, but he couldn't' say no to the thief's hopeful face, a face of someone who was about to get something of himself and was glad for his reprieve, no matter how temporarily it was.

"_Alright, but you must go first."_ Shinichi told him.


	5. True Identity

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_**TRUE IDENTITY**_

"_My name's Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinary. I was 16 years old, a first year in high school, when the reappearance of Kaitou Kid caused quite a stir. I betted against my best friend, Aoko that I was a better at magic then Kid, and that I will prove it to her. I was then sitting in font of my father's portrait."_ He motioned with his head towards the huge frame on the wall opposite his bed, and Shinichi for the first time noticed it.

"_Anyway, I was wondering on who could be Kid and I unintentionally leaned towards the picture, when suddenly it gave way and I fell through it. And for the first time I literally stumbled across the secret room of my father. The lair of Kaitou Kid, my father had left a tape recorder for me, probably telling me his reasons for becoming the thief but it was old and I only got to hear him say that he was Kiatou Kid, before the recording got jammed. It was 20 years old after all. Anyway I found his Kid's dress, the hat and the monocle. I decided to confront the one dressing around as a Kid, and ask the truth from him. Secretly I thought, I had hoped that it was dad, because he can't die from the trick gone wrong. Anyway I waited for the Kid at a rooftop from which I knew he would make his entrance. I was right and the Kid came but when he saw me, also dressed as Kid he mistook me for my father and divulged the truth about the night of my father's accident."_

Kaito paused to take a deep breadth, and Shinichi took his hand in his own, and squeezed it encouragingly. It felt nice.

"_He, thinking that I was my father, told me that he knew that I couldn't be killed, especially by them. When I realized what he was saying, I demanded he tell me the truth about everything. So he told me about my father's side job for fun, then about some people approaching him, asking him to steal a gem for them. My father agreed but when he realized the truth, he rebelled against them because he was a good guy with a conscience. Anyway they killed him during one of his shows, and it was ruled out to be an accident. I was there."_ He whispered the last words so low that Shinichi barely caught them, _"Then I took over as Kid to try to find out who killed my father because Jii-chan, he used to be dad's assistant, didn't know who they were. I started stealing random objects in hope that they would come out. They did, once I had stolen a jewel He came, Snake, of course I didn't know who he was then, but he called me by my father's name and told me that this time he would make sure I remained dead. He shot me in the heart I fell and the gem slipped through my fingers."_ This time it was Tantie-kun that sucked in a breath and I squeezed his hand gently, to remind him that I was still alive.

"_Anyway he took the gem to his superior, who is also working for someone else I don't know who, and showed it to him. That man told snake that they were looking for a gem, Pandora, about which only two things were known. One that it was a doublet, one gem in_ _another, and second it glows red when held under the full moon and grants immortality to the one who drinks its tears which it will shed when held beneath the comet passing. They escaped when police surrounded their home, because that jewel was a fake created by the police, it also had a tracer in it. The real jewel was in my breast pocket and so I survived the bullet. Afterwards I swore that I would find and destroy Pandora, as well as bring my father's murderers to justice."_

Once he had finished telling his story to Shinichi, he felt lighter than he had in years, more peaceful. He looked at Shinichi wondering what was passing through his head. He couldn't bring himself to regret telling Tantie-kun his story because he trusted him.

Once Kid had finished his story here were so many things passing through his head, he didn't know what to say, but he was glad that Kid had shared his story with him and swore that he would keep Kid's secrets and would protect him from them and the police.

"_It was hard wasn't it? Keeping this huge a secret to your self. Not being able to act yourself anymore. Having to hide behind masks, and lying to everyone around you, for so long that you have forgotten yourself or at least wonder, what's the truth and what are the illusions created to shield yourself. I understand it, more then you think. Mine story isn't like yours, it might also be as noble as yours."_ He confided to Kaito.

"_And you might say that no, it's not noble it's selfish, wanting to blame and seek revenge, which it is. But you can have your revenge numerous ways, like by killing that person yourself. But you seek out the police draw attention to yourself, in hopes that the police might be able to capture him. You go after the jewels, in order to seek Pandora and destroy it so that more blood won't be spilled over it. So that more lives won't be destroyed, more children won't lose their fathers and wives their husbands."_

Kid couldn't believe that Shinichi had so thoroughly seen through his reasons, he was humbled but not worried because it was Shinichi and he trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't compromise him in anyway. And so he waited for Shinichi to tell his story to him.

"_My name, like you know, is Kudo Shinichi, I too, was in first year of high school when Ran won her Karate championship and so as promised I took her to the Tropical Land. We did whatever she wanted to do, and then there was a murder at the roller coaster we were on and I solved it. I noticed two men in black clothes who looked suspicious and telling Ran to go ahead, I followed them, to one of the warehouses in the park. There was a smuggling going on there and I took pictures of it, so engrossed in it was I that I failed to notice a man Gin, coming up behind me. He hit me on the head with a steel pipe and made me swallow an untested prototype poison, which kills a person without leaving any trace behind. A forensic person would assume it as a natural death. Fortunately for me, it shrunk me. The pain was intense and I lost consciousness, when I came to there was police around me. They took me to hospital, and treated my injuries it was during that time that I realized what had happened to me and so I ran from there. I unconsciously ran_ _towards my home and came across the professor. I managed to convince him of the truth. I told him what had happened and he advised me not to tell anyone about it. We were still in the middle of talking when Ran came. And Prof. Quickly made up the story of me being Shinichi relative coming to live with him. And I on spot just made up a name Edogawa Conan. She told me that I should live with her till Shinichi comes back. And she took me home."_

"I didn't want to, but professor told me that her father was a detective and I might be able to get a lead on those people, through one of his cases. And through the help of the gadgets that he created for me I started solving the cases for Mouri. And now I have realized that it's not right to use him like that. They would kill him if he came across one of their cases because of me. So I have started to live with Agase and Haibara, who used to be one of the organization member, but when they killed her family she tried to commit suicide by taking the apotoxin 4869, when it didn't work out she ran and took refuge with the professor and is now working with me to bring them down and trying to create an antidote. It's a lot easy now; I don't have to watch my every step. I also told Ran not to wait for me anymore because I can't see her as anything more then a sister, also her ideals are different from mine. I am no longer an idealist like her, her dreams about me are different, from the real me. I don't want to be the one to break her illusions." He told him.

"_What about the Tower incident, yesterday?"_ Kid asked him.

"_So you heard. That…"_ Shinichi sucked in a breadth, not wanting to think about it, but he had promised to be truthful, so he told him everything about the case, its end and his confrontation with the black organization, and the end result of his fight with Irish, his last actions and words, and the cover story. At the end, Kid had him in a crushing hug but he didn't object. It felt nice, warm, comfortable and most of all peaceful.

"_Please I am not asking you to stop what you are doing, Shinichi. But please be careful. I don't want to lose you too, you are someone important Shinichi."_ He told him.

"_Don't worry I don't die that easily. And Kid you must promise me that you will be careful too, because I am not the one who makes myself a sitting target for snipers. I can't lose you either. You are someone very important to me Kaito. Please I won't stop you from your self-imposed job, and Kid is after all a part of you, something that you can't stop yourself from being, because you are a showman at heart but please be cautious."_ Shinichi implored to him.

Afterwards they just enjoyed each other presence, in silence and were soon swept away by the sleep to the land of dreams. And for the first time since their ordeal started, they slept deeply and peacefully, comforted by each other's presence nearby.


	6. Avalanche Conan Disappears

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_**AVALANCHE; CONAN DISAPPEARS**_

The room was filled with the morning rays, and both Shinichi and Kaito snuggled closer to each other in an attempt to continue sleeping peacefully. Feeling someone besides him Kaito woke up suddenly, to find Shinichi lying besides him. He then remembered what had happened last night and he had to smile at the peaceful expression at Shinichi's face, he looked like such a child sleeping, curled up besides him. He then got up to prepare breakfast, since his mother had again gone on her trip to L.A.

Shinichi woke up with the feeling that something was missing, he was still mussing about what it could be, sleepily. When a freshly brewed aroma of the coffee, came in the room. Kaito had brought coffee for Shinichi and was about to wake him up, when suddenly Shinichi's eyes snapped open. He sat up so suddenly, that Kaito had to thank his poker face, for not making him jump backwards. Shinichi didn't seemed to have realized what had happened but his eyes seemed to have zeroed in on the cup of hot coffee. Kaito gave it to him and he quickly, almost hungrily drank it.

After he had caffeine in his system, Shinichi became a little more aware of his surroundings. First thing he became aware of was Kaito's amused expression. Then he remembered last night events and his almost pouncing on the coffee few minutes ago, and flushed deep red.

Kaito laughed at his expressions, _"I didn't know you were so aggressive in the morning Shinichi, for your morning coffee. Anyway get up sleepyhead, we have to get ready for the day."_ He told Shinichi over his shoulder, _"The bathroom's down the hall and I will be waiting in the kitchen."_

After Shinichi was sure that Kaito had indeed gone, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. After locking the door, he slumped against it, still not believing on what he had done last night, or this morning. After giving himself a strict talking to, he quickly washed his face and brushed his hair, and then made his way downstairs and towards where he assumed the kitchen to be situated because of the fragrances, of the cooking, of breakfast coming his way. Kaito had just finished making breakfast, wondering when Shinichi was coming down, when he came through the door.

"_Just on time, Shin-Chan"_ he smiled _"Come sit down and tuck in the Kids specially made breakfast."_ He said.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito's antics, but sat down on the table where he was quickly served his breakfast. They began eating and Shinichi had to admit that the breakfast was good, he told Kaito as much, and Kaito gave him a beaming smile, preening a little at the praise. After they had there breakfast, they went to the living room to talk.

"_I have to go back to Professor's house soon. Haibara would be getting worried otherwise."_ Shinichi told him a little dejectedly, he didn't want to leave Kaito so soon, but they knew he had to go back. _"When will we meet again?"_ he asked him.

"_I don't know yet, Shin-Chan but we can talk to each other over the phone, until its okay for you to be seen in public with me, for which I have a plan just give me some time, okay?"_ Kaito asked him.

"_Alright then I will be waiting for you."_ Shinichi told him.

They exchanged their mobile numbers, and then Kaito took him to the train station, where Shinichi boarded the train back to Beika.

As soon as he had reached home, Haibara was on to him like a cat. _"Where were you, Kudo-kun? Do you have any idea on how worried we were for you?" _she asked him angrily.

"_Sorry Haibara didn't mean to worry you. Kid wanted to ask me about my involvement in the Toto tower. And well I also had to talk to him, so we, well you know, we didn't know how much time would be spent, that's why I told you not to wait for me, last night. Anyway, I am perfectly fine and Kid didn't do anything, except kidnapping me for a while." _He told her.

"_Well then, what did you find?"_ she asked.

"_I promised not to tell Haibara, sorry but I can't break my promise to him."_ He told her, regret clear in his eyes.

"_Fine, but can we trust him?"_ she asked.

"_Yeah, we can. I trust him with my life."_ He told her

"_Alright if you say so, I just hope your trust isn't misplaced."_ Saying that she turned to go back to her lab. When he asked suddenly _"Haibara is the organization interested in gems?" _

"_Gems?"_ she asked.

"_Yeah, legendary jewels like, lets say Pandora."_ He asked.

"_I don't know Kudo-kun, I worked in their labs and was not told about their every project. They might be, might not be, why do you ask? Is he."_ she asked suddenly in a suspicious voice.

"_No, no he isn't"_ he told her, which was almost true.

Haibara continued to watch him her expression clearly telling him that she didn't believe him for a second, then turned and walked back to her lab. Professor also watched him, but when he smiled reassuringly at him, he also turned and followed Haibara down the underground lab.

Shinichi was soon left to his own devices and wondering what Kaito was up to. But then realizing he was acting like a lovesick fool, he quickly began reading Sherlock Holmes, intent on forgetting about the moonlight thieves.

Kaito too, was wondering if Shinichi had reached home safely, then telling himself that Shinichi could take care of himself, he busied himself in his homework, which was due tomorrow.

Almost a month passed without anything unusual happening. Though Shinichi noticed that Ran was often coming and taking him to a lot of places than before, even to the places where she would have put her foot down before. He wondered why? Though he did often decline her offers and she would become subdued. He talked, almost every night with Kaito and they would bicker a lot but at the end they would be laughing and feeling a lot lighter than they had before. They also talked about their day. Shinichi sometimes understood without Kaito saying anything and vice versa. Their friends had noticed the difference, but all the efforts in making them divulge what had made them so happy, were wasted. Though Haibara did have some idea, but because Shinichi looked so happy, she wisely refrained from saying anything though she did give him pointed glances sometimes, which said clearly that he wasn't fooling her and she knew exactly what was going on. But Shinichi predictably enough, ignored her.

A month later Ran came up with a proposal of them all going for a vacation. With having nothing else to do they all agreed and a Kitanosawa village in Niigata Prefecture was decided to be their vacation point. While they were there to watch the Snow Festival, they were met by 5 people, who had gathered together for a class reunion after 8 years, Yamao Keisuke 34, Toono Mizuki 33, Tachihara Fuyumi 34, Mutou Takehiko 34, Hikawa Shougo 34.

During their time there, Fuyumi's son Touma woke up from his coma, which he had fallen into after he fell down the cliff, also Hikawa Shougo was killed. And someone tried to kill Touma, when he was out with the detective boys. But thankfully enough Conan and Haibara came to their rescue. They went to the dam, through the discharge conduit and Conan after telling the deceive boys to look after Touma, went to tell the security personnel about the bombs, but was intercepted by Yamao Keisuke, who began to hit him, trying to make him divulged Touma's location. But before he could kill Conan, Mizuki shot him in the shoulder.

"_Are you all right, Conan-kun"_, she asked running up to him.

"_Yeah, but why are you here?"_ Conan asked her.

"_Somehow, I had a bad premonition. So I decided to hurry over."_ She told him, while throwing the stun gun that Yamao had, away.

"_What about your gun?"_ he asked.

"_I have license for shot guns, and am a good shot."_ She told him.

"_Yeah, it seems that way."_ Conan agreed.

Mizuki quickly ran to take the bomb remote control, away from Yamao, who attacked her. They struggled for a while and Conan quickly shot the tranquilizer dart at Yamao. During that time the detective boys along with Touma, Motou and two security personnel came running towards them. And Touma recognized her, as the person from 8 years ago.

"_I see, Touma-kun saw you 8 years ago. That's why you couldn't follow us in the cave because you can't stand dark, narrow places."_ Shinichi deduced.

Detective boys asked him, to explain what he meant.

So he told them, _"Mizuki-san was afraid that Touma-san, who had witnessed the whole incident, would regain consciousness. That's why she secretly watched over him for eight years."_

"_Is that true?"_ Motou-san asked.

"_After Touma-san regained consciousness, you switched from glasses to contacts, and altered your hairstyle slightly. So that Touma-san won't recall seeing your face 8 years ago."_ Shinichi continued.

"_I never meant to kill her. I just wanted to hurt her a little. But I didn't know Yamao-kun's car would happen to pass by exactly where my sister had fallen. If anyone found out, I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore. I just wanted to keep Touma-kun away from me. I never intended to kill anyone."_ She told them, while crying.

"_I know"_ Shinichi told her, _"I know that ever intended to hurt anyone. If you had the skill to shot through Yamao-san's shoulder from that distance and to accurately send the dropped gun flying. We definitely would have been shot." _

"_I am sorry,"_ she told them brokenly.

"_Isn't it great, Mizuki"_ Motou told her, _"You can be finally be freed from your eight years guilt and I will be patiently waiting for you to return here. Always."_

Suddenly Haibara said, _"Edogawa-kun, the lights on the remote control is blinking."_

"_Damn it" _he said,_ "we only have 15 minutes. Everyone stop wasting time and run."_

They ran, Conan instead of following them, jumped down the side of the dam and started skating over to the ski area. To try to start an avalanche, in which he succeeded, and the flood was stopped before it could destroy the village. Unfortunately Conan couldn't get out of the avalanche's way in time, and was buried underneath it. They all searched for him but were unable to find him, even after an hour of search. Police too, conducted a huge search but were unable to find anything, even his body. They stayed for a week but at last had to go home, empty-handed.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitshuke continued to cry, saying that Conan-kun couldn't die, but they had to accept in the end that Conan wasn't coming back. Ran also cried herself to sleep at night, blaming herself for his death because she was the one that had come up with the idea of everyone going on a vacation. She had only, wanted Conan to come back and stay with her, after realizing that it would be more fun living with her, but in the end she had caused his death. Sonoko had tried to be her anchor and tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she knew it was. Everyone returned home with heavy hearts, intensely missing Conan, but knowing that there was no chance left for his survival.

The police had managed to find the suitcase full of gems and jewelry was recovered from the backyard of Yamao-san's previous home that had sunk to the bottom of the dam. When presented with solid evidence of his guilt, Yamao-san's confessed to everything. Mizuki-san also confessed about her sister, and was taken to the police station for further questioning.

Once they came back, Kid announced his heist and Haibara told professor to take her there, not telling him the reason, he complied with her request. She waited for the Kid on the rooftop and when he came there, she told him about what had happened to Kudo Shinichi.

Kid was slightly peeved to see that Tantei-kun had not participated in the chase, but quickly went to the roof. He was hoping to meet him there, so that they could match their wits against each other. But he was not expecting to see, the former member of the organization, Haibara-san. And was definitely, not expecting to hear the news of Shinichi's death.

He didn't believe her; quickly jumping of the building he made his way home. Not caring on who was following him, he quickly reached home and then called Shinichi, on his phone but no one picked it up. He also went to the village to confirm Haibara's story, but in the end had to admit that Tantei-kun was dead, even though in his heart he didn't believe, refused to believe it until his body was found.

Despite his believe that Shinichi was alive, the change in him was remarkable, he began to stay behind his poker face more often, distancing himself from everyone, despite his smiles and pranks. Hakuba and Aoko noticed it but were unable to find the reason.


	7. Two Years Of Waiting

**_CHAPTER_********_7:_**

**_TWO _********_YEARS _********_OF _********_WAITING_**

Shinichi had thought that he was going to die literally, when he was trapped beneath the snow caused by the avalanche. But at the last moment he was dug out, in his state he had no idea, who it was but he was just grateful that he was found alive.

Those thoughts only lasted till the time it took for him to recover from hypothermia. Afterwards he just wished that he had stayed buried in the snow, because the one, who had rescued him from the avalanche, was a member of the black organization.

And Shinichi was introduced to the dark side of the world. He had wanted to run away but remembering what Haibara had told him about the organization he was forced to stay, and he endured the extreme torture imaginable. He was starved, kicked, whipped and was burned with cigarette butts all over the body, all done by the person wearing Ran's face. They trained him with three other people, he was taught how to place bombs, in such a way to ensure maximum destruction, how to poison people, how to torture them to extract the information, how to hack in the computers and find the important information without leaving a trace behind, and how to shot the sitting, as well as the moving targets. Anyone who missed his mark had his hands placed on the hot stove. In fear of his family and friends being killed, he did what they said.

At last he was ready to be inaugurated in the ranks of the black organization. He was asked to choose a wine and he chose Moonshine. Three others besides him chose Aqua Vitae, Firewater and Blue ruin. Aqua Vitae were partnered with Kir and Firewater was partnered with Blue ruin. Since he had shown more aptitude to control the situation from behind the scenes he was given his own office and usually asked to create perfect plans for abduction of other peoples, so that they won't be suspected, as well as perfect killing plans. And often asked to sweep a look at the crime scenes to make sure that nothing remained about them behind, and that other innocent people were condemned for the crimes that they committed. He didn't want to, but he knew better then to rebel openly.

Vermouth met him after he was in the organization for about six months and had laughed at his misfortune. He also had to clean the mess created by Gin and Vodka. At one time he had to work with Kir her partner Aqua Vitae, and Firewater as well as his partner Blue ruin, in which he was the leader. Sometimes during night, he thought he could still hear the cries of the victims; it hurt him to hear their pleas for mercy still he had hardened his heart and killed them.

It was during that time that he learned through Kir that Aqua Vitae was a CIA officer, and Firewater and Blue ruin were FBI officers sent to work undercover. And he was introduced to them as Edogawa Conan, detective and told about his unfortunate luck that had landed him with the black organization. They all knew that he was more than he appeared to be and was indeed someone else because Interpol did not have any records by the name of Edogawa Conan, but they remained silent.

For one year they continued to work for the organization, loyally, diligently and vigilantly. Always cautious of there surroundings, knowing that one wrong step and they would get a bullet in their back. They made their name in the organization, so that everyone knew that they were loyal only to the organization. Before they made their move and together with a little help of Vermouth began to plan the downfall of the organization.

Moonshine knew that they couldn't ask for help from the outside, because that would increase the chances of a leak and chances of the plan going awry, and they didn't know who to trust. So alone with five others he made a foolproof plan to make sure the organization would go down and stay down. He also made back up plans and made sure that no one in the organization would know about them, being the traitor.

Many times he just felt so lost that he wanted to give up, but he also knew that he just couldn't give up. He was glad that at least he had some people besides him, helping him to bring down the organization. Still he sometimes wished that it was all over and wondered why he continued fighting them, especially when he had lost all his faith in this bitter strive, against them. Sometimes he thought that he had heard the victims screaming his name, crying for revenge. He felt haunted, even in his dreams. He felt as if he was losing his mind.

It took almost another one year for their plan to bear fruit. They went quietly from one room of the organization's main base, to another. From one hideout to another: placing bombs and timing them correctly, so that they would blow up together. Moonshine was in charged of placing the bombs in the organization's main computer base. They succeeded in placing the bombs, but had to fight with Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Snakebite and Bourbon, before they could blow the whole place up. They had killed them, of course but Aqua Vitae and Firewater lost their lives too.

Vermouth managed to kill the boss; they both had been the only survivors of the well-known organization Crow 40 years ago, which had mysteriously been vanquished one night, during auction. It was before the start of the revolt that Vermouth had told Moonshine the truth about the organization. The boss had rebelled and with the help of the drug that once inhaled, would make your worst nightmare into reality. All the members that breathed in that drug, started killing themselves and only Vermouth and the boss survived, that was also the reason why the boss held Vermouth in such high regard because she had been the only one who had been able to fight off the drug. He was also the one that had run off with the ancient scripture that contained the key of finding the Pandora, but when he had been unable to decipher it, he had started funding the research for finding ways to immortality.

Moonshine went back in, to hack into the boss computer and got the information about, the other hideouts of the organization, in other countries and about Apotoxin 4869.

Moonshine barely made his way out, before the building went up in flames, but he was still blasted away because of the bomb explosion, he was also hurt badly because of his confrontation with Snakebite and Gin, but he forced himself to walk, he didn't know where exactly, except that his heart was feeling a sort of a pull, so he followed it.


	8. Return Of Conan The Change

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

_**RETURN OF CONAN; THE CHANGE**_

Shinichi felt his whole body ache when he moved even a little, it was pure hell for him, but still he pushed himself forward towards the only person who could provide him, his salvation. His black clothes hid his injuries, as well as the dried blood from his confrontation with the black organization. He kept his mind carefully blank, so that he won't be swept away by the pain, and used all his will power to go to Kid, to give him his heartfelt desire, his wish, his dream.

"_Kid-san!" _Akako said in her annoying voice suddenly, ignoring their homeroom teacher.

He rolled his eyes _"How many times do I have to say that I am not Kaitou Kid, Akako?"_ he asked her in an irritated voice.

Ignoring his tone and the rest of the class, who were shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation, not that she was being subtle or quite about it, she said _" You would do well if you would listen to me, Kid-san. __**' The person, who has the presence of the devil, which I sensed at the clock tower at that time, is drawing near you'**__. The Raven who was forced to wear the feathers of the crows will come to you soon. Like the fragile glass he is near his breaking point, handle him carefully for once broken it will be impossible to put him back together again. "_

Kaito was already in an extremely bad mood having a restless night; the same feeling had returned to him full force the one he felt when _**He**_ had disappeared, the feeling of dread and something bad happening, and was in no mood for Akako's mind games and riddles. He opened his mouth to tell her off, when suddenly it hit him like a truck full of bricks. Akako called Tantei-kun Raven, the one with the presence like the demon.

His mouth was left hanging open, as he stared wide eye at Akako. As class watched curiously, not understanding the discussion. Suddenly his head whipped towards the window fast enough to give him a whiplash, as if someone had called him.

He watched as someone stumbled through the gate of the school and fell. He was unaware as his body, almost having a will of its own, moving even before he realized it, he was standing, opening the window, and jumping out of the third floor.

Heedless of the cries of surprise, or unaware of them because his whole being was concentrated on the unmoving bundle near the gate. He moved like the wind, landing with the grace of the cat, he ran towards _**Him**_, the one he thought he would never see again.

He reached _**His**_ side, not daring to breathe, he hesitantly reached out to turn _**him **_towards himself with bated breath, which he expelled slowly. He couldn't believe his eyes his Tantei-kun; his Shinichi was there besides him. He suddenly noticed that Shinichi was extremely pale and gasping for breath. Even as he began to panic, Shinichi opened his eyes.

It hurt to move even a little, to breathe, he just wanted to give up fighting and turn towards the comforting embrace of the darkness. Still he felt **him** beside himself, he didn't know how but Kid, Kaito was besides him and he had to give _**That**_ to him.

"_Kid…"_ Shinichi whispered _"I..I have…"_ having difficulty speaking.

"_Shh! Don't worry Tantei-kun I am going to take you to hospital. You will be fine, just hang on."_ He said picking him up in his arms, when suddenly Shinichi gripped him tightly.

"_No, No hospital"_ he said almost scared _"Can't go there, mustn't go there. Have something to give you. In my pocket, take it, the gem whereabouts and do what you want to do with it."_ And as if his mission was fulfilled, his hand went limp.

Kaito stared at Shinichi incredulously and in horror. From the corner of his eye he saw Hakuba, Aoko, his other classmates, and their teacher running towards them. Not knowing what to do he reached in his pocket and released few smoke bombs. When they cleared he and Shinichi had vanished.

Kaito ran, not sure of their destination, with hospitals out of question, he took him to the only other person who could treat him, the one he trusted, he took him to Jii-chan's place.

Jii didn't ask any questions, one look at Shinichi and he quickly told Kaito to take him to the back room, the one that he had turned into emergency hospital room. He followed picking the first aid kit and other supplies that he would need on his way.

As Jii went to work on Shinichi, Kaito watched from sidelines almost helplessly, occasionally helping Jii. It was almost midnight when Jii was finished patching Tantei-kun's wounds but the look on his face was not reassuring. He watched Shinichi breathing in the oxygen mask looking so small and vulnerable, as Jii washed his hands.

"_Young Master"_ Jii whispered quietly.

"_What is it Jii? How is he? He will be fine, right?"_ he asked almost desperately.

"_Kaito bocchama! Please come with me you must eat something."_ He said, coaxing Kaito to drop his vigil besides Shinichi's bed and Jii brought him to the kitchen where he quickly heated some food and cooked some soup.

As Kaito began to eat, Jii sighed and began to explain the condition of the boy that the young master had brought with him.

"_Young master, the boy's condition was very serious when you brought him. He rightly should have gone to hospital and I am no doctor but I had treated him to the best of my ability but unfortunately I have no idea when he will wake up or even if he will…."_ He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence, but by the look on Kaito's face he didn't have to.

Kaito swallowed not wanting to think what would happen if his Tantei-kun stopped fighting for his life and never woke up, he wasn't that weak_. "What exactly happened to him?"_ he asked, he had seen numerous injuries and had felt the dried blood on Shinichi's shirt.

"_He had cracked ribs, fractured and broken bones, bullet wound on his shoulder, he had also hurt his head which resulted in concussion and internal bleeding. I am surprised that he managed to walk all the way to your school; he must have been going solely on his will power. It is a miracle that he is still alive, in coma yes but still alive. It's also great that you both have same blood type because he needed urgent blood transfusion or else he would have died."_ Jii told him solemnly.

"_Thanks Jii-Chan! I am indebted to you."_ Kaito told him gratefully _"I want to take him to my house but well, will it be alright if he stayed with you for time being until his condition is more stabilized."_ he asked.

_"I think you should leave him here for time being, so that I can watch over him and you have your school to concentrate on. Don't worry young master I will take good care of him."_ He told him gently,_ " And you should sleep now it's getting late, you have school tomorrow. I will prepare a guest bedroom."_

"_Thanks Jii-Chan but I want to stay with him tonight I am not going to school tomorrow, I will go day after tomorrow. And thanks for the food."_ He told him as he walked back to Shinichi's room.

"_As you wish, young master!"_ Jii answered gathering the plates. He didn't ask about the boy though, he was curious about him, but he knew that Kaito bocchama wouldn't open up unless he was ready and he didn't want to push him.

Kaito went back to Shinichi's room to sit besides him, watching over him, afraid that he would disappear if he tried to touch him. Suddenly he remembered Shinich's words and quickly searched his shirt, which he had tossed aside in a hurry when Jii had, went to work on Shinichi's wounds. He looked and found a piece of paper on which a riddle like poem was written. Worried about Shinichi he promptly forgot about it as he thrusted the paper into one of his pockets. And went back to his vigil besides Shinichi's bed.

Morning found him sleeping peacefully besides Shinichi, his hand held Shinichi's hand securely in his own, tightly. Jii smiled as he found them and went to call Kaito's school to inform them that Kaito won't be coming today, because of a family emergency.

Next day Kaito was reluctant to leave Shinichi alone but he also had to go to school. After extracting the promise from Jii that he would keep him informed of Shinichi's progress he went home to change. And went to school forgetting all about his behavior and that incident until his classmates surrounded him, demanding answers.

He didn't answer anything though and relentlessly pranked anyone who tried to come near him to question, even Hakuba and Aoko weren't spared. Teachers left him alone, glad to teach the class uninterrupted while his mind was preoccupied elsewhere.

He waited almost eagerly for school to let out. Hakuba and Aoko tried to corner him, but he evaded them and disappeared as soon as the home bell rang.

Days followed and settled in a pattern Kaito would come barely in time to school and leave as soon as the final bell rang. He even began to prank less, his mind obviously elsewhere. Everyone was curious as to what held Kaito's attention so thoroughly but refrained from asking. Hakuba and Aoko had cornered him once and demanded answers but he had brushed them aside, almost harshly telling them that he had no obligation to give them minute by minute detail on his life and neither did they have any right to poke their noses in his life. He was not answerable to them, or obliged to share all his secrets, and that from then on, they better keep their distance, if they didn't want him poking in their life

Aoko had started crying and Hakuba had looked like he had eaten a partically nasty lemon. He had regretted that later, but not much. After all it was not only his privacy that would be compromised if they followed him and he didn't want to tell them about Shinichi, until he had discussed it with him.

It was a month later that things changed and Shinichi woke up. Kaito had been as usual sitting besides Shinichi holding His hand in his own, when he felt Shinichi move and respond by clutching his hand and opened his eyes.

Kaito couldn't believe his eyes, when he had felt Shinichi move and when Shinichi had opened his eyes, he had cried out in surprise. Making Jii run in, thinking that Shinichi had stopped breathing, when it was just the opposite Shinichi had finally woken up.

Shinichi slowly felt the aching awareness creep up to him, as the darkness slowly receded from the edges of his mind. He heard the slow beeping tone of the machine and someone's hand in his own that he in reflexes held onto, as he opened his eyes. First thing he noticed was that the person's face was very much like his own, with slight differences and the eyes were of different colour they were bright indigo that spoke of deep mystic secrets, eyes you could lose yourself into. At that moment they were clouded with worry and slight disbelief.

" _Where am I?"_ he asked crookedly, his throat dry.

Kaito quickly got up and brought water, which he helped Shinichi drink, before answering him. _" What's the last thing you remember?"_ he asked instead.

_**(Jii left them alone, discreetly.)**_

"_I was going…"_ he trailed off, not knowing what to say, than suddenly asked, _"Are you Kid?"_

"_Yes"_ Kaito answered.

Shinichi's eyes widened suddenly _"What are you doing here, without a disguise? What if someone sees you?"_ he asked agitatedly, not caring that it was a thief that he was supposed to capture.

Kaito suddenly smiled.

"_What?"_ Shinichi asked, noticing the smile.

"_Nothing"_ he answered, happy that Shinichi's first thought had been his safety rather than any thoughts to capture him. _"Don't worry, we are not at a hospital. You are at the place of a close associate of mine. You told me no hospitals, before you collapsed at my school."_

"_Yeah, I don't like hospitals, they ask questions."_ He answered to the unasked question.

"_So?"_ Kid asked_, "What were you doing at my school?"_

" _Sorry, I don't know why, but my feet just took me to where you were", he_ answered, slowly closing his eyes and sighed tiredly, now that the adrenaline had worn off, he felt tired.

"Don't worry. You have nothing to be sorry about. Just sleep some more, you will feel better, and we will talk later."

"_You will be here, when I wake up?"_ he asked, like a little kid.

"_Yeah, I will be here."_ he assured him.

He watched as Shinichi drifted off deeper into sleep, secured in the knowledge that he was no longer alone. Jii was waiting for him as he came out, to eat dinner.

"_How is he? Young master!"_ he asked, while putting the food in front of him.

"_He is fine, Jii-Chan. He will be fine."_ He told him happily.

"_Young master, I don't mean to pry, but who is he?"_ Jii asked at last overcome by the curiosity.

"_That Jii is Shinichi, Kudo Shinichi. Due to some unfortunate circumstances Tantei-kun found himself like that, a small child, and he went into hiding. Now I believe it must be safe for him to come out again, but I don't know yet. I will ask him when he wake up again."_

Jii thought he was going to have an apoplexy. When he realized that a famous detective had found out about Kaito bocchama's secret identity. But Kaito told him to relax, since Shinichi was not like that. He was a dear friend and someone whom he trusted, with his life. Jii wasn't sure about what to do, but since Kaito trusted him, he thought he should to.

Next day Kaito didn't go to school, something Hakuba and Aoko took keen notice of, but stayed with Shinichi who woke up in the morning much to Kaito's delight. Shinichi didn't talk much, but rather listen to Kaito's ramble about things. For the time being just basking into the surreal reality and normality of things. He still couldn't believe that the black organization was no more. He was finally free, Haibara could live without fear and watching her back everyday thinking it might be last. He had gotten the information about the drug apotoxin APTX 4869 and organization's various hideouts from the boss computer before blowing up the main building and their main computer database.

Kaito had noticed the slight smile on Shinichi's face, during his ramblings before the mask had covered it. Still the poker face couldn't' hide the lifeless look in his eyes, and he remembered Akako's warning about Shinichi being near the edge. He knew he had to ask Shinichi about, where the hell had he disappeared off to, almost two years ago? What he had been up to? But he was also afraid of the answers, especially since Tantei-kun wasn't supposed to look so broken; he was supposed to confidently smile always.

The better part of the day was spent with them talking about random things, as well as about some of the previous heists which Shinichi had attended, and them talking about their thoughts during those heists.

After a while, he asked the dreaded question, which Shinichi had hoped he wouldn't _"Where have you being Shinichi? What have you been up to, to give you such injuries?"_

After a long while, when Kaito thought for sure he wouldn't answer him, _"To hell"_ he said so softly, that Kaito barely caught it_, "In my worst nightmare. And Kid, Kudo Shinichi is dead and so is Edogawa Conan, don't say their names again. I am a no one now, a person with no name, no identity."_

Kaito couldn't believe it. He had his suspicions but had desperately hoped, that he was wrong. But obviously not, he now knew that it wasn't the case. Shinichi had been working for the organization for the past two years, to bring them down.

"_Are they gone?"_ he asked finally, not knowing what else to say.

"_Yeah, they are all gone, either dead or in jail. Its over now, almost."_ He answered, _"And He is dead."_

Kaito didn't have to ask whom Shinichi meant; he knew that he meant Snake. And he was glad that his father's death was avenged, even if he himself hadn't done it.

Shinichi went to sleep afterwards, and Kaito left him alone. He knew Shinichi needed to talk about it soon before the pressure broke him apart, but it could wait until after Shinichi woke up.

Next morning Kaito went back to school, but hardly paid attention to his classes or teachers. He didn't even prank anyone, so deep in thought he was. Hakuba and Aoko wanted to ask him about what was troubling him, but kept their distance. Akako was watching him speculatively. Even she had not answered any of the questions, when people had asked her about what she had meant by her talk with Kaito.

Kaito could hardly wait for the school to end, before he could go back to Shinichi. He had so much to talk to him about. As soon as the home bell rang, he vanished.

"_Hey Shin-Chan"_ Kaito chirped, coming in his room. _"Look what I brought you, your favorite Sherlock Holmes books. So that you won't get bore."_ He said happily watching him, for his reaction.

"_Thanks Kaito! It had been a long time, since I read one of his books."_ He said smilingly.

Kaito watched, Shinichi happily browsing through the books, but inside he was a nervous wreck.

After looking through the books, Shinichi finally asked, _"What's the matter, Kaito? Why are you so nervous?"_

Kaito couldn't believe that Shinichi had seen through his poker face, so thoroughly, but it didn't unnerved him so much as it should have. Shinichi had always been good at understanding him. Kaito had always felt that, they both were same, despite been so thoroughly different. Shinichi had understood him on the level no one else could. He was his equal; intellectually that's why it had always been fun with him participating in the chase during the heist.

"_You caught me as usual, Tantei-kun. I think its time we talk about it, about your time in the black organization. You need to talk Shinichi, before you break."_ He said seriously.

Shinichi had known that Kaito would ask him that, but he wasn't prepared for it to be so soon. He had thought that he would give him some time to cope, but then it was Kid of course, he should have expected the unexpected.

"_I told you that Shinichi is dead, don't say that name. And there's nothing to talk about, I was found by the member of an organization after the avalanche and recruited by them, before I knew it, and since you can't just run away and hide from them I stayed and successfully defeated them from within, by the help of Vermouth, Kir and Aqua Vitae, who were an CIA agent, as well as Firewater and Blue ruin, who were an FBI agent. It was dangerous and difficult, especially with only six of us. We couldn't ask the FBI for help since there was chance that there might be an information leak, Akai also helped us out in the end. Their main headquarter was destroyed and also the people high up on the power chain are either dead or in jail. Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Snakebite, Bourbon and the Boss are dead. Its over, there's nothing to talk about. I have the list of there hideouts, which I will give to Jodie sensei, so that the FBI can check them out."_ He answered and turned away from Kaito and began to read his all time favorite Sherlock Holmes.

Kaito couldn't believe that, that there was everything to it, after all he had seen the signs of torture on Shinichi's body, but for the time being let it go. He knew Shinichi wouldn't tell him anything anymore, right now anyway.

A week passed and Shinichi was given permission to walk around. Kaito took him to all his favorite places, though he noted that Shinichi instinctively avoided crowded places and was always on his alert, though he didn't show anything through his poker face still he knew his detective, who was acting as if any given moment he would be killed. It hurt him to watch Shinichi like that still he knew it would take time for Shinichi to feel safe again. And he vowed that he would be there besides him and never leave him alone again and protect him, always.

A week later, Kaito found Shinichi waiting for him at his school gate, to walk back with him to his home. Where Shinichi had started living a few days ago. He told him that he had gone to drop the list of B.O. hideouts to Jodie sensei and had given the Apotoxin APTX 4869 information to Haibara. They had been shocked to see him alive and had asked questions, which he had evaded. Although he suspected that Haibara knew where he had been and what he had been doing. He could see it in the tenseness of her shoulders, though she kept quite. He asked them to keep quite about him being alive and also gave Haibara his phone number to keep in contact, her look plainly told him that they would talk later. Kaito was just happy that his Shin-Chan had come for him. Hakuba and Aoko had intercepted them, when they were on their way home and almost demanded an introduction. Kaito after thinking quickly had introduced him as 'Kuroba Shinku', his 10 years old cousin on his father side. Shinichi had watched him with raised eyebrows, but hadn't said anything, politely greeting them and had side stepped Aoko when she was about to hug him after squealing on his cuteness, effectively silencing her and giving the silent message to them to keep their distance.

Hakuba had watched everything silently, and then overcome by curiosity had told Kaito that he was not aware of him having any relatives, especially on his father's side. Kaito had opened his mouth to tell Hakuba off, like you would a disobedient dog. But Shinku beat him to it, giving Hakuba the look that would make even the most seasoned police officers wet their pants, he asked him, about his relationship with Kaito, and then with no answer forthcoming had asked was he his stalker. And then ranted about the laws on stalking and their punishments. And then simply turned and walked away saying that if they would excuse them, both he and Kaito had prior engagement to attend. Leaving Hakuba in a grumbling mess.

Kaito really pitied Hakuba, especially now when Shinichi had so thoroughly chewed him out and will do so again if he spoke out of line in front of him again.

Shinichi waited until they were in the privacy of their own home, when he rounded on Kaito _"Do you have any idea on what you have done. You once told me that Hakuba was a persistent bastard. And now you introduced me as your cousin, especially when he had searched your background so thoroughly. He will use it against you. And Kuroba Shinku doesn't exist, what will you do?"_ he asked angrily, but Kaito could see that beneath the anger he was really worried about him.

"_Don't worry Shin-Chan. I knew that you didn't want to be introduced as Edogawa Conan or Kudo Shinichi, so I already faked some legal documents and made you a fake identity. You are now officially Kuroba Shinku, or as officially as you can be with fake documents anyway. I talked to some of Jii-Chan's friends and they said they will handle the rest of the documents, and they also said that they will replace the fingerprints of Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan with some other person and will insert your real fingerprints under the identity of Kuroba Shinku. It will take some time, about month, but you don't have to worry. You are an orphan that one of my aunts adopted. And anyway, he can't prove me being Kaitou Kid, by you having fake documents."_

Shinichi didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't even talk about it been illegal, with the way his life was going he wondered ideally on how many more laws he would have to break in the future. He silently acknowledged Kaito's quick thinking and thoughtfulness.

Not having anything else to say. He quietly went and sat on the couch and started reading Sherlock Holmes, adamant on forgetting everything for the time being.

A month passed without any incidents happening, they didn't meet with Hakuba or Aoko again when they went out, though Shinichi suspected that it was due to Kaito's planning but he didn't mind in fact he was glad. Just when things were getting bored, Haibara called and told Shinichi to come to Agase house immediately. She had to talk to him about something urgent.

Shinichi didn't wait for Kaito to come home from his inspection of the museum that he had gone to in the morning but quickly writing him the note, on where he would be. He went to the bus stop and caught the first bus going to the Beika city.


	9. Information About The Drug Apotoxin 4869

_**CHAPTER 9:**_

INFORMATION ABOUT THE DRUG: APOTOXIN 4869

Haibara studied the information that Kudo-kun had brought with him, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The memory card that he had brought for her contained not only her own research on the Apotoxin 4869, but her parents as well, and neither could she believe what she was reading. Her parents had initially started the project in the hopes of finding a way to obtain immortality, a way to maintain eternal youth. They had failed of course, but she could see that it was not for the lack of trying. They had searched on both living as well as dead human beings. When they died in an accident, their research was given to her though it was greatly edited and that was the reason why she had created the poison, she realized.

It almost took a month for her to look through all her own, as well as her parent's research. After she was done, she came to two startling conclusions. Firstly, there was no permanent antidote for the poison. And second, was the reason why the drug didn't kill them.

She had created the drug based on her parent's research. The reason why the drug was classified as a poison, was because it had been incompatible with the people's immune system therefore those who swallowed it died. The reason why the poison was undetectable was because it was supposed to stop the aging of the body but because of the incompatibility of the body's DNA to the pill, it became a poison that speedily aged the body's immune system and the person dies supposedly because of the natural reasons.

But both Kudo-kun and she had survived the poison because the drug had been compatible with their DNA. In other words, they were immortal.

She didn't want to believe it, didn't want to believe what she had done, created. But the proof was in front of her and she knew that there was no denying the fact that they were immortal and that after they reach their original age, they would forever be frozen in time.

She knew that unlike before Kudo-kun would not forgive her and he would be right to blame her for his misery and plight, especially when he, like her, was pinning for death.

She knew that Jodie-sensei suspected it too, but she knew for a fact that he had been working for the organization for the past two years because she could sense their scent all over him. The only reason why she wasn't scared of him was because he was her friend, someone who had promised to protect her and had fulfilled his vow.

She knew that this news would be like a deathblow to him, especially when he had thrown away, everything he had believed in just to bring them down, to make them pay for their crimes. Knowing that he could deal with the consequences later and would pay the price for his actions with his death. To tell him that he would live forever, suffering in the guilt, and with the knowledge that the blood of innocents was on his hands was too cruel. It would kill him from within.

She knew that sooner or later he would have to be told the truth, and not wanting to put the inevitable confrontation for later she quickly called him over to the Professor's house, telling him that she had something important to tell him.

She was waiting for him at the door, when he came, she quickly ushered him in the house and in the kitchen. Where she quickly poured him some Sherry. He raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything. He simply waited for Haibara to talk. Though he noted that she was more then a little nervous, she was sort of frazzled, and wondered if she had been unable to find him any cure.

"_Kudo-kun, I am sorry."_ She whispered, _"I am so sorry."_

"_Haibara its alright."_ He said handing her, his glass of sherry _"Here drink it, you need it more than me. You have no need to apologize."_ He told her.

"_But Kudo-kun you don't understand…."_ She started telling him when he cut her off.

"_Haibara it's okay. If you can't find an antidote, it's fine. I don't need it anymore. I can stay like this, it doesn't matter anymore."_ He told her.

"_If only it was that,"_ she told him, brokenly.

"_What else is there?"_ he asked, frowningly.

"_Kudo-kun, I studied the data of the Apotoxin that you brought with you and it had more then enough information on the drug. In fact it even had the information that was not passed on to me, when I was ordered to complete the drug. And after analyzing that information I realized that initially that project was started in hopes of finding a way to obtain immortality. But it was incompatible with the people's DNA, that's why it turned into a poison for them, but the pill had reacted to our DNA Kudo-kun. Unless we die before we reach our original age, we would become immortal. Even about that I can't be sure, Apotoxin might make sure that we won't die."_ She told him, in a disheartened voice.

When Haibara had called him over urgently, only two things had came to his mind that either she had found a cure or had been unable to find it. He was fine both ways, but not in his wildest dreams had he expected this and had to laugh at his luck. They both who had fervently wished for death, were told that they could never die, he had to laugh at the irony. But he didn't, he didn't say anything to her, but quietly got up and went out.

He made his way back to the train station and got on the train headed back towards Ekoda, completely unaware of the shouts behind him.

The detective boys were making their way to the professors house to meet with Haibara, like they did every Friday since the time she had dropped out of school two years ago and started taking private lessons. When they saw Conan walking out of the professor's home, he didn't seem to notice them and had gone to the train station. They had shouted his name, but he didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. He had boarded the train before they could catch up to him; they were joined by Takagi-kun and Satou-san, who were on a date and had also seen Conan.

The detective boys quickly told them that they had seen Conan leaving the Professor's home and had followed him. They all went over to the Professor Agase to demand that he explain to them what was going on, since Conan was supposed to be dead. They knocked on the door but received no answer, but when they continued to persistently ring the doorbell, the professor opened the door at last.

He didn't seem to have noticed the police, but only saw the three children, _"I am sorry, boys."_ He said_, "But Ai-kun's not feeling well and is sleeping, so she can't see you today and I also have a headache. So I will see you guys later."_

He made a motion to close the door, but halted when detective boys asked him, _"What was Conan doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?"_

A startled look crossed professors face, but he quickly covered it, _"You must be mistaken."_ He told them, _"Conan is indeed dead. Now I must go rest."_ He quickly closed the door on their faces.

"_I am not mistaken,"_ said Ayumi resolutely_, "I know that it was definitely Conan-kun because I will recognize him anywhere."_

"_Yes"_ the boys cheered behind her, _"And we will definitely find out what's going on."_ They quickly left after declaring their intent.

Takagi was left with Satou alone and asked her _"What do you think, Satou-san?"_

"_I might have agreed with him that we were mistaken, but the look on his face when the children asked about Conan told me that we are not. So the only question left is that why is he lying? And where was Conan-kun for the last two years?"_ she told him.

"_Yeah, I agree."_ He told her _"but we can't do anything right now, but keep our eyes open."_ So agreeing they both also went to the police headquarters, to report for their duty.


	10. Confrontation With The Kid

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

_**CONFRONTATION WITH THE KID**_

Shinichi got off the train, still deep in thought. His feet unconsciously, took him to the Clock Tower, where he had first faced the Kid. He made his way to the top of the tower, ignoring the rain that had started falling a few minutes ago, and sat there watching the people in the city go about there business, blissfully ignorant about how hard life could be. He ideally wondered whether he would die if he jumped from there, but he didn't want to dirty the place of his memories so he sat where he was.

He had no idea how long he sat there, perched on the top of the Clock Tower where he had first faced off Kid, he watched the light fading and the darkness started descending. He saw the people going about their work, blissfully ignorant about the true darkness that lurks in the shadows, about the true meaning of agony, of loneliness and of pain. Faced with few hardships they break down and curse their fate. He wondered who he should curse, himself for being so curious, his curiosity, his luck, or life for sucking so much, or perhaps the world.

He suddenly felt another person's presence besides him. It wasn't a hostile presence, in fact it was a comforting presence that made him want to relax, a presence he knew intimately that's why he didn't move and remained exactly as he was, showing his trust in the other person, who had suddenly appeared besides him.

Kaito had seen Shinichi's note, addressed to him, when he got home. But when he hadn't returned even after midnight, Kaito had become worried and had gone out to search for him, along with his birds. Yuki, the dove that Shinichi had saved during Memories Egg heist, found him and had led Kaito to where Shinichi was perched, at the top of the Clock Tower.

He looked so small sitting there with only dark night and the moon for company, so alone.

"_What are you doing here, Tantei-kun?"_ he asked, as he silently joined him in stargazing_. "You know I was worried when you didn't come back or called."_ He told him, in a quiet voice.

Shinichi remained silent for so long that Kaito had thought; he was not going to answer him. When he slowly, and so quietly whispered that Kiato had to strain his ears to catch his words _"Just wondering whether I would die if I jump from here, but I don't want to dirty the place of our memories."_

Kaito frowned _"What do you mean, Shin-Chan? Why do you want to die?"_

But Shinichi continued as if he hadn't heard him, _"You know at first I wanted nothing more than to get my body back, to bring them to justice and to make them pay for the sufferings they put me through. And then that avalanche happened and I found myself among them, I couldn't even run away I had nowhere to go and they would have found and killed me and everyone else who knew me. I was forced to work for them and everyday I condemned innocents to hopelessness and darkness. Everyday I was forced to kill a part of myself, until there was nothing left. After awhile I didn't care whether I got my body back or not; I just wanted to bring them to justice. I just wanted it to end_, _and I thought I would pay for my crimes after death. Bu now even death is out of my reach. I don't even know whether to cry at my luck, or laugh at the irony of my life."_

"_Shinichi, look at me"_ Kaito said forcefully and when he did, Kaito was taken aback at the pain and darkness that was reflected in them, _"What happened, Shinichi? What did that girl from the organization tell you?"_ he asked, worriedly. He knew that in a way Shinichi had given up on his life, but he had always been good at covering up the desolate look in his eyes, and now for it to reach him, he had no idea what to do. Looking at the bleak expression on Shinichi's face, he was feeling quite helpless and powerless.

"_There's no antidote."_ Shinichi told him.

"_So! You said yourself I doesn't matter whether you can turn back or not."_ Kaito told him, not understanding.

"_I don't, but that's not all."_ He answered.

"_Then what's the matter?"_ he asked.

"_She said that the drug was created on the information based on the findings of her parents."_ He told him

"_I still don't understand."_

"_They were searching for the ways to achieve immortality. The drug that Haibara created was incompatible with the people's DNA, that's why it turned into a poison. But it matched our DNA. We are, something we never wanted to be, immortal. Unless we die before we reach our original age, we will remain like this forever. Even then she isn't sure, whether we will die or not. Apotoxin may not let us die."_ He told him brokenly, _"My life work was to search for the truth, but when I pulled the trigger and took life for the first time, I lost my way, the truth I was seeking. I yearned for the peace, prayed for my death to come and embrace me and yet that one way out had also been denied to me."_

Kaito had no idea what to say to that, he just froze in surprise, when Shinichi told him about the apotoxin effects, in his wildest dreams he wasn't expecting this. Not knowing what else to do, he just embraced Shinichi, in a warm hug, shielding him from the rain.

Shinichi tensed at first, _"Let me go, Kaito. I can't stay here anymore. I am a freak that can't stay here, even if I have nowhere to go." _He said hysterically, even if he was refusing to cry.

"_Don't you dare say that, Shinichi" _Kaito said angrily, _"No matter what happens I am not going to leave you. If you want to leave here, then we will go together, wherever you wish to go."_ He told him, and then still hugging him, he whispered quietly, _"Just let it all go and cry, it's only me here. You can show your weakness in front of me, you are not alone, you have me, and I won't leave you alone no matter what happens. Just let it all go, don't worry about your dignity I will build it back up. I will always watch your back, so it's okay to relax and let go."_

And so Shinichi did. He let go, and cried himself hoarse. Once the dam was broken, poker face shattered, the emotions came out of him like a flood. Kaito just held him through the storm and once Shinichi had cried himself to sleep, he took him back home.

Next day, when Shinichi woke up, he tensed immediately when he felt someone's arms around him but relaxed after awhile when he realized who it was, after a while he remembered the yesterday events and he tensed again. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt hands on his shoulders; he twisted around to see Kaito looking at him frowningly, but with a worried gaze.

He slowly, deliberately relaxed his shoulders, as Kaito began to massage them, _"I am fine and you don't have to worry about me. I don't know what got into me yesterday I am not so weak, usually. Sorry for worrying you."_ He told Kaito quietly.

"_You have nothing to apologize for, Shinichi. I am glad that you showed me your weakness, that you trusted me enough, to show it to me. And crying is not a weakness; sometimes it's a release. Thank you for trusting me."_ He answered and Shinichi blushed, even if he had no idea why?

"_What…what do you mean stupid thief?"_ he squeaked, blushing furiously.

"_I mean that you look extremely cute and vulnerable while crying your heart out, thank you for showing that side of yours to me, yesterday."_ Kaito whispered in his ear, smirking.

Shinichi flushed, this time angrily, _"What..."_

"_I love you"_ Kaito told him, cutting in his angry tirade.

Shinichi blinked_, "What?"_ he asked this time a little stupidly, in a stupefied voice.

"_I love you. I realized that after you disappeared and searched for you high and low but couldn't find you anywhere. Still I never stopped believing that you were alive out there somewhere. I swore that when I find you again I would never let you go again. So I will be there for you, no matter what happens. You will find me behind you, always."_ He told, a dazed looking Shinichi.

"_Kaito…"_ Shinichi whispered his name, in a desperate voice, a plea to understand.

"_It's alright if you don't feel the same way for me. I understand, I don't expect you to but I just wanted to tell you that so that you will understand me and my reasons."_ Kaito told him quickly seeing his distressed face.

"_That's not it Kaito. I… I love you too. It's just that I am not the same."_ Shinichi told him, despondently.

Kaito was overjoyed when he heard that Shinichi felt the same way, but stopped himself from hugging the boy, frowningly he asked, _"What do you mean, Shin-Chan?"_

"Kaito, you fell for the boy who is dead. Me that you fell in love was someone like you, who seek justice; someone who liked you, abhorred killing, and someone who understood you. Someone you felt was your equal intellectually."

"_So?"_ he asked confusedly, _"It's still you."_

"_But I am not, Kaito. I told you I have been to hell, I have been forced to go against everything I believed in. I have killed people, Kaito, innocents just to save my hide. I am no longer whom you knew. Even I don't know myself anymore. I am a criminal, Kaito. My world is filled with darkness and there's no way out. I am a monster and who knows when the beast within me will find its way out. I am scared Kaito, scared of myself, scared for you. What if I hurt you, I will never be able to forgive myself."_ He told him brokenly.

"Shinichi…."

"I am sorry. I know that you are disappointed in me; I know you hate me you have every right to. I even hate myself. I will get out…"

"_Shinichi, listen to me"_ Kaito bellowed louder this time.

Shinichi looked at him, not understanding.

"_Shinichi I don't hate you, I can never hate you, ever. I am not disappointed, what you did? You were forced to do it."_ He told him heatedly, desperately trying to make Shinichi see sense.

"_That doesn't change the fact that I was the one who pulled the trigger. All those successful kidnappings and killings were because of me."_ Shinichi told him, miserably.

"_And I told you no matter what you have done? What you will do? I will always love you, forever. If your world is filled with darkness, then I will become your light. If you don't know yourself anymore, then begin anew. Why are you searching in the outside world for yourself, when all you have to do is look within? You are not a monster Shinichi, if you were you wouldn't care what would happen to those around you. You care for me, Shinichi that means that you still have the capability to feel, to care and to love. Live and endure, suffer and pay the price for your wrongdoings. We will endure this pain and suffering, together and I will heal you, even if it takes me an eternity. Even death won't be able to separate me from you, it's my solemn vow to you that I will never leave you again." _Kaito told him, in a passionate voice.

Despite his words, Kaito saw a notable change in Shinichi's attitude in the next few days. Before he always was quiet, but Kaito could see the glimmer of humor in his eyes, they glowed in laughter even if he never indulged in it outright. But now that spark was missing from his eyes, it was as if his serious poker face had become his real face. There were no expressions left in him, he was like a robot, just going about his business like it was dictated to him. He began to shun everyone around him.

Kaito saw what he was trying to do and despite his best efforts Shinichi still withdrew within himself. And to be truthful he had no idea what to do to make Shinichi happy.


	11. Confrontation With Heiji And The Police

_**CHAPTER 11:**_

_**CONFRONTATION WITH HEIJI, HAKUBA AND THE POLICE**_

Shinichi, after assuring Kaito again and again that he won't run away, saw him off to school and then went to Dr. Agase's house knowing that he had to talk with Haibara.

Agase was surprised to see him but they quickly ushered him in the kitchen, where Haibara was setting up breakfast. He could see that she was surprised to see him, only after a week she expected a month of silent treatment from him.

"_Hello Haibara. Do you have place for one more."_ He asked.

"_Kudo-kun, what are you doing here?"_ she asked.

"_Actually I came to talk to you, but if you feel uncomfortable then I will go away."_ He told her. He knew that she was scared of him because of his aura; after all he had worked for the organization for almost two years, and had learned to be ruthless to survive there.

"_No it's alright, come sit down. Breakfast is just about to be served."_

He sat and began to talk to Dr. Agase about his work in last two years and when English breakfast was served they began to eat in silence. Later they took their coffee and settled in the living room.

"_So Kudo-kun, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"_ Haibara asked, once they were settled.

"_I just wanted to talk to you about your plans for the future, and wondered if there is a way out of our predicament."_ He asked.

Haibara stayed silent, then at last sighing, _"To be truthful I haven't yet decided what to do?" _she told him_, "I know that if what the research said was true then I can't stay here for forever, but I don't want to think about it yet, and we are safe for some years to come. As for a way out of this, this curse I really don't know. I can try to find it, in fact I have already started the research, but the chances aren't looking too good. I am sorry, Kudo-kun"_ she whispered the last words.

"_Like I said before Haibara, you have nothing to apologize for. It was my fault for not being able to control my curiosity and I am paying for my mistake."_ He laughed silently at something only he found amusing, _"Its certainly not the proverb that I heard, I thought that it was curiosity killed the cat, not curiosity blessed the cat with eternity."_

"_Yes quite ironic, but we were never the ones to go about the things in an traditional manner, were we Kudo-kun?"_ she asked smirking.

"_Of course not."_ He answered gravely, smiling humorlessly at the inner joke.

"_Well, I am still staying with a friend and you know how to find me, so I better get going."_ He made he motion of getting up.

"_Wait Shinichi-kun"_ Agase said.

"_Agase I have told you its Shinku now. Kudo Shinichi is dead and I want him to remain dead."_ He told them.

"_Shinku-kun then, the children saw you. What should I tell them?"_ he asked.

"_Just tell them that they were mistaken. Anyway I don't think that anyone will believe them, after all it's been almost two years."_ He answered.

"_Very well, I will do as you ask, but if they become obnoxious?"_ he asked.

"_If things get out of hand then we will deal with them, for now lets pray that no one become nosy. I will be going now, I will keep in contact through phone and you know where I live Agase. Just make sure no one finds out."_ Saying that he went out, and made his way back to Ekoda.

This time it was Yumi and Chiba, who were on duty, saw him, as well as Shiratori and Kobayashi-sensei, who were on their date. When Chiba, Shiratori and Yumi went back to the police headquarters to report for their duties, they talked about it in one of their coffee breaks, so Takagi and Satou also told them about their sighting of Conan and Agase's suspicious behavior. At last they decided to go over to his place and confront him about it.

When Professor Agase opened the door he was not expecting to see half of the first division officers on his doorstep. He quickly invited them in and once they were settled with their coffees, he asked them their reason for coming over to his place.

"_What can I do for all of you?"_ he asked politely.

"_We came to ask you about Conan-kun, Professor. We all saw him in the city and he was also seen coming out of your home. Why didn't you tell us that he was alive?"_ Satou asked directly, in a no nonsense voice.

"_I don't know what you are talking about, Satou-san? Conan is dead and you must have seen his cousin, they look very much alike and were often mistaken for twins."_ Agase told them, he was sweating in the insides and wondered what he will do if they called him out on his lie.

"_So he was Conan-kun cousin."_ Takagi asked.

"_Yes."_ Agase answered.

"_I see that's why he didn't answer when we called out to him. Thank you Professor. Sorry for taking your time and bringing up such a painful subject."_ Takagi told him and they all filed out of his house.

Once they were outside, _"He was lying."_ Satou told them all, Takagi agreed with her.

"_But Satou-san, why would he lie?"_ Shiratori asked her.

"_I don't know Shiratori-kun, but I am going to find out. You weren't there when the kids confronted him, but Takagi and I saw his face, and even now his eyes were like a deer caught in headlights."_ She told him.

"_Then we all will keep our eyes open for the next time Conan-kun come visit them and then we will corner them and force them to tell us, why they are hiding Conan-kun."_ Yumi told them all, _"After all I know that your guts have never being wrong Satou-san, Takagi-kun. I am with you."_

Chiba agreed and after a while Shiratori also agreed and they all went their separate ways.

"_Are they gone, Agase?"_ Haibara asked him, when the police had gone away.

"_Yes"_ Agase answered.

"_What did they want?"_ she asked.

"_They wanted to ask about Conan-kun, apparently some officers saw him in the train station. But I told them that he was Conan's cousin."_ Agase told her.

"_Well let's hope his cover story holds, you better tell Kudo-kun about this new development, so that he won't be caught unaware."_ Haibara told him, before going back to her lab in the basement.

After Kudo's supposed death Heiji had stopped coming by often, he only dropped in now and then to check on Agase and Haibara, knowing that he would have wanted him to. He didn't believe that Kudo could be bested by something like avalanche, but in the face of so much proof he couldn't help but agree that he might be dead, but since his body was never found, he also couldn't help but hope that he was alive out there somewhere. He had come over to Tokyo because of a case of a missing person and when he heard the rumors of Conan's sightings, he quickly made his way over to Agase, hoping that the old man will have some news.

Agase hurriedly opened the door, on which someone was insistently pounding, upon finding Hattori on his doorstep he quickly ushered him in the kitchen.

Haibara was just finished making coffee, when Hattori made his entrance, _"I should have known that you will fly over to Tokyo, as the first rumor reached your ears."_ She said sarcastically, even if she was glad of his visits and his commitment to keep her safe.

"_Well, is it true? Is Kudo alive?"_ he asked a little impatiently.

"_Calm down, Hattori-kun"_ Agase told him and handed him a cup of coffee. _"We have a lot to tell you."_

When once Agase and Haibara had finished telling him everything, Hattori was left speechless, not an easy thing to do, Haibara reflected silently.

After a while, when he had enough time to process everything, he asked _"Where is Kudo?"_

"_About that Hattori-kun he doesn't want anyone to know where he is living, even I don't know exactly where, but he gave us his contact information. I will ask him to come over."_ Agase told him.

Once the call was made, Agase came back and told them that Shinichi would come tomorrow. He also strictly reminded Hattori on not calling Shinichi, Kudo but Shinku. And under Haibara's murderous glare he agreed.

Next day Shinku told Kaito that he would probably come home late and not to worry. He had already told Kaito everything that was going on, so he agreed. And they quickly parted ways in front of Kaito's school.

Shinku quickly made his way over to Dr. Agase's house, and once there, Hattori bombarded him with questions after cornering him. Once Shinku had finished telling him his story but not everything, Hattori was once again left speechless. He had hoped that what Agase and Haibara were telling him won't be the truth, but he realized that it wasn't the case. He knew that Shinku was still hiding few things, but realized that he won't be able to make him speak. So he changed the conversation topic and soon they were talking about other things.

Hakuba had been on his way to school, when he had seen Shinku heading towards the train station, curious he had followed him. Now he was standing outside the Professors house wondering what to do, when he saw few police squad cars pull in front the house that Shinku had gone in.

Unable to retain his curiosity another second, he approached a fat police officer and asked_, "Excuse me, but may I ask what you all are doing here in front of this house?"_

Inspector Chiba smiled reassuringly, _"It's nothing to worry about. Its just an unofficial visit we just heard that Conan-kun had come back, so we all came to welcome him back."_ He told him and then quickly joined the officers standing in front of the door. Hakuba also joined them, after introducing himself. He wanted to know why Conan was masquerading as Kuroba's cousin.

When the bell sounded again, Shinku immediately tensed Hattori noticed it and also frowned.

When Agase opened the door, he was not expecting to see the police officers again on his doorstep, _"What can I do for you?"_ he asked politely.

"_We heard that Conan-kun cousin, Shinku have come to visit you again, so we all came to say hello."_ Satou told him, and pushed past him and walked towards the living room. Agase had no choice but to allow them in, he did frown upon seeing Hakuba but said nothing.

Shinku and Hattori were not expecting to see the half of the 1st division to come over to Agase's to question Conan.

"_Hello Hattori-kun, nice to meet you again, and you must be Shinku-kun I am Officer Satou and these are my fellow officers Takagi, Shiratori, Chiba and Yumi, and this is a high school detective Hakuba Sagaru. We heard that you have come to visit Dr. Agase, so we came to say hi."_ She told him smilingly.

"_Hello, please to meet you."_ Shinku answered, still on his guard.

"_How did you know that the brat came to visit Agase-Hakase?"_ Hattori asked a little suspiciously.

"_Ah, we were just passing by, um, I mean we were on patrol when we saw him."_ Takagi answered.

"_Well you saw him, now don't you have work to do."_ Hattori reminded them. _"And you, you better get out of here. What are you doing here anyway?" _Hattori asked Hakuba angrily.

"_I was just on my way, when I saw the squad cars outside and decided to inquire what was going on here."_ Hakuba said with a straight face.

Shinku narrowed his eyes, _"And just where were you going, Hakuba-kun?"_ he asked in a deceptively calm voice, that send shivers down the spine of everyone present.

"_I…I was…"_ Hakuba found himself tongue tied, unable to answer, to be truthful he was terrified of Shinku at that moment.

"_Well, tell us on who were you visiting, Hakuba-kun? And don't you have school to attend, today?"_ He asked again.

"_Yeah, answer the squirts question. Don't you live in Ekoda, What are you doing here?"_ Hattori asked him in an irritated voice.

Under the combined angry gaze of Shinku and Hattori, and the questioning gaze of the police officers, he relented _"Alright, I saw Shinku-kun heading towards the train station, curious, I followed him. After all he is a child."_ He told them.

"_You know that Kaito might consider you a classmate and thus might not take any action against you and your stalking tendencies. But I am not hindered by those feelings, right?"_ Shinku asked him. _"If I saw you again following me, no matter what the reasons I assure you that the consequences won't be pleasant. Now get out because you are not invited here. And if you police officers had also made certain that I am not Conan, then please excuse me, but Haibara and I need to study."_ He told the police officers.

He turned around, hoping that they would leave, but Satou stopped him, _"You can't lie to us, Conan-kun. Even if you don't wear your glasses, we know it's you since the first time we saw you. I don't know why you all are lying about your identity, but I am not going anywhere until you answer our questions."_ She told him.

Shinku sighed inwards, _"Then you will have to wait for forever, Satou-keiji because I am not answering your questions. And I will file a report on police harassment, if you continued to pester Agase or me about it. Good day to you, officers."_ He told them coldly.

Then he went to talk to Haibara for a little while, asking her input on the recently transpired events, and then calling out good-bye to Agase and Hattori he went out. He was just about to head over to the train station, when someone shouted his previously assumed name.

Ran was on her way home, from school when Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhike surrounded her and told her about the police cars parked in front of the Professor Agase house. Worried she followed them, but stopped dead upon seeing Conan and involuntary shouted his name. The detective boys followed her example and shouted his name in surprise.

He was not expecting to see her at all, especially right now and the urge to kill her was so strong that he had to physically hold himself from killing her. So great was his bloodlust that he didn't even register the kids besides her, or the clatter of something metallic behind him.

Haibara quickly ran outside, to stop Shinku from walking towards the train station; she was going to give him the solar skateboard that Agase had made for him. But stopped dead in her tracks as his killing intent reached her, and she was surprised to see that Mouri Ran was the recipient of that intent. She started to tremble violently and almost fell to her knees in fear, but was caught by Hattori who had come out, upon hearing the noises; behind him were the police officers.

Despite the fact that she was quacking from within, his eyes were screaming bloody murder and his aura was dangerous and all her self preservation skills were screaming at her to run but still she courageously made her way over to Shinku's side and furiously whispered, _"Don't lose it now, Kudo-kun. You can't kill her, calm down."_ And at last she felt him calming down, but he was still standing rigidly, like a statue. So she pushed him in the different direction from the Mouri girl and said, _"Go, I will take care of everything here. Don't worry about me. I will call you when it's time"_ she told him, giving him the skateboard.

When he skate boarded away Ran opened her mouth to stop him, but was silenced by Haibara, _"Don't try to stop him, Mouri-san. He is not Edogawa-kun. And in future, please stay away from here. I don't want you anywhere near him, do you understand? Or God help me I will make you regret ever living."_ She told her furiously.

Satou frowned, _"Are you threatening her, Haibara-san."_ She asked a little angrily.

"_Yes, if that's how you want to see it. I don't want that women anywhere near Shinku. She already scarred and killed Conan, like hell will I let her destroy Shinku."_ Haibara answered her heatedly and then went inside, slamming the door shut in their faces.

Ran was still reeling from the shock of seeing Conan, and then Haibara's accusations and her threat were like a double blow for her. She fainted. Agase after apologizing for her behavior went back inside and Hattori followed him without a word. Either one of them not caring, or not realizing that Ran had fainted. The police officers quickly revived Ran and then escorted her home, where she told them about her wild and incorrect suspicions of Conan being Shinichi and then her reasons for taking Conan to the village. After trying to assure her that the accident wasn't her fault, they left her to go back to the police station, to report for duty.


	12. Revenge Part 1

_**CHAPTER 12:**_

_**REVENGE (PART 1)**_

Once Shinku reached home, he had to lean against the door in support, still reeling from the shock of seeing that face again. Kaito had come home early today and saw Shinku's pale face. He quickly helped him to the couch and checked him for injuries, but found nothing.

"Shin-Chan, what's the matter? Why are you so pale, did something happen?" he asked agitatedly.

"_Nothing happened, Kaito. Don't worry I am fine."_ Shinku tried to assure him that he was fine but Kaito's worried frown told him that he wasn't succeeding. At last he told him, _" I saw her, and I wanted to kill her even though I knew that she wasn't our trainer but her face was enough to make my head go blank. If it wasn't for Haibara I might have killed her."_ He whispered, rubbing his face wearily.

Kaito didn't need to know anything else, and enveloped him in a crushing hug, _"It's alright Shin-Chan. The important thing is you didn't. Don't worry next time I will be there besides you." _

After calming down Shinku told him everything that had transpired that day at Agase's house. Kaito was angry with Hakuba stalking him, he had wondered at school where the British prick had gone to, but otherwise remained calm. After eating an early dinner, they both went to sleep, Shinku again ended up besides Kaito on bed because he had refused to let Shinku sleep alone, since the clock tower incident.

Shinku after his encounter with the police and Her, had stopped going over to Agase, but he often talked to him over the phone. Hattori had somehow acquired his phone number from Agase and he often called him, to talk about his new cases. He had tried to find where he lived, but Shinku had strictly forbidden him, telling him that they will meet if there was an emergency and only at Agase. Hattori had begrudgingly agreed because the alternative was complete cut of from Shinichi, which was unacceptable to him because Kudo was his best friend, someone he saw as his brother and he was worried for him.

A week after the fiasco at Agase, Kaito dragged Shinku out of the house early in the morning, without giving him his first cup of coffee, to his school where he proceeded to half drag, half carry an extremely grumpy Shinichi on his school bus. Since Shinichi had been in Kaito's presence, he had let himself relax even if he was among so many people, and with his coffee deprived mind he was a little slow on the uptake of events that were taking place.

When he realized what was happening, they were already well on their way to their destination.

"_Kaito! Why am I on your school bus? And where the hell are we going?"_ he demanded, as soon as he became aware of his surroundings, his eyes were ablaze with anger, which were making people extremely nervous.

Kaito not realizing, or not caring that his death was almost inevitable, replied, _"You have woken up Shin-Chan. Well since we are in our last year of high school, we are all going to Hokkaido on a school trip for this weekend."_ He told him, excitingly.

"_And why, pray tell, am I here? Last I checked I did not go to your school, let alone your class."_ Shinku asked angrily, through clenched teeth.

"_But Shin-Chan, I could hardly leave my cute little cousin alone at home, could I?"_ he asked, in a fake shocked face expression and aghast voice.

"_Yes, you could have left him alone. Especially since he had been living alone for years and can take care of himself, contrary to people's belief."_ He said in an angry whisper.

"_Oh! But Shin-Chan, they don't know that. Now please drop the surly attitude and enjoy. I promise it will be an experience."_ Kaito whined.

Shinku knew that he wouldn't be able to win and short of jumping off the bus, he could do nothing but be dragged along. He proceeded to sulk throughout the rest of the journey and pointedly ignored Kaito and his tricks. If someone tried to approach him, his death glare was enough to make him or her scurry away in fear.

When they made their first rest stop, Shinku obstinately sat in his seat and refused to budge from there. Kaito disappeared as soon as the doors of the bus opened and barely made it back in time, when the bus started to move again.

Shinku was still brooding and ignoring Kaito, but relented a little when Kaito amidst balloons, confetti, ribbons and glitter presented him an extra large cup of espresso exactly to his tastes. His bland gaze told Kaito that he still wasn't fully forgiven, but Shinku had stopped exuding the aura of misery and death.

Shinku then started reading Sherlock Holmes and Kaito begin annoying the hell out of his classmates by continuous pranking passed the rest of the way to Hokkaido. Both also somehow managed to bicker, despite being occupied, about Sherlock vs. Lupin.

Aoko and Hakuba watched them from afar. Shinku's cold attitude kept Aoko away and the fear of incurring both his and Kaito's wrath kept Hakuba away. Still even from afar they could see the bond that they both shared and they envy them for different reasons. Akako too, watched them but her gaze was more amused as she watched the two interact.

It was almost nightfall when they reached their destination and everyone was to tired to do anything more than grab their things and keys to their respective rooms, of the hotel they were staying at, and sleep the fatigue away.

Next day they all were woken by a loud bang, coming from the room that the magician was staying in, with his cousin. They quickly scurried around quickly getting ready for the day, worried that Kaito might teleport them all to the skiing area, in their nightclothes, if kept waiting.

When they reached the skiing area, they came across the kids of Teiten Primary School, grade 3. Ayumi, Genta, Mitshuke and Haibara, even though she hid it, were surprised to see Conan. Shinku, however completely ignored them. Kaito understanding his intent, challenged him to a race, which he accepted and they both went off to the starting point on the top of the hill, to start their race.

Kaito had actually wanted to talk to Haibara again, but because of Hakuba's hawk like gaze he couldn't interact with the children, least he started suspecting something, it was also the reason why he couldn't let the children surround Shinichi and babble. So he challenged him to a race.

Kaito's teacher had wanted to send Shinku with the Grade 3 children of Teiten Primary School, so that he could enjoy the trip with his age group. But Kaito assured her that he was better off with him and would enjoy more with them.

They got ready for the race. Kaito's classmates surrounded them cheering them on, one of his teachers was standing at the top, to start the race, and the other was at the bottom. The race started and they both shoot towards the end line, trying to outwit each other and each trying to lose the other at the corners.

So absorbed was Shinku in his race that he forgot to act like an inexperienced child. He felt so free in Kaito's company that he let himself completely go, lose himself in the sensation. They both laughed at the exhilarating rush they felt while racing, the feeling of flying was one of a kind. Shinku won the race by a millimeter and was laughing at the pouting Kaito that was until a huge snowball was thrown at his face. Then the fight started, Shinichi used his skills to chase Kaito and attack him, and Kaito used his skills of thievery to dodge the snowball missiles. Soon the rest of the Kaito's class joined them in their snowball fight.

Later, much later, in late afternoon they all staggered back to their hotel and went to shower and change, before dinner. The dinner that night was a boisterous affair. Everyone was complimenting Kaito and Shinku on how great their race had been, almost like professionals. Kaito was preening at the praises, but Shinku just acknowledged them with the little nod of his head. Hakuba was watching them suspiciously, Aoko in awe and Akako speculatively.

Later at night both, Shinku and Kaito snuck out of their room because they couldn't sleep. They both went to the rooftop, quietly just enjoying each other's company, while stargazing, each remembering their encounters with each other beneath the moonlight. When they were about to head back to their room, they were met by Haibara at the roof door.

"_Hello Shinku-kun",_ she greeted him coolly.

"_Haibara! Hey"_ he returned her greeting cordially. He saw her gazing at his companion, questionably. And then remembered that she didn't know Kid's identity, he quickly introduced them, _"Haibara, this is Kuroba Kaito."_

"And Kaito, this is Haibara Ai." Shinichi quickly introduced them o each other.

"Nice to formally meet you, at last, Kuroba-kun."

"_Like-wise, Haibara-san, the pleasure is all mine."_ He smiled politely, while bowing and giving her a peach colored rose. Sizing her up, behind his poker face, with the same intense scrutiny that she was studying him with.

She must have seen something because she took the rose, while nodding her head apparently satisfied with whatever she saw. _"You will do well. Please take care of Kudo-kun."_ She said at last.

"_Oi Haibara, I am standing right her you know. And I told you that Kudo Shinichi is dead stop saying that name. And what the hell do you mean you will do well?"_ he asked half curiously, half angrily.

"_Nothing you need to worry about, Shinku-kun." _She replied sarcastically.

Shinku frowned at her tone and opened his mouth to question her again, but Kaito pushed him towards the door, _"It's getting late, Shin-Chan. We must get going. Good night, Haibara-san."_ He said smilingly and tipping an imaginary hat forward, they both quickly vanished from sight.

"_**You will indeed do well, Kid-san. Kudo-kun will open up to you because you are the only one who can understand him. He will need you in the future more then ever, hope you won't let him done. I place Kudo-kun in your care because I am not the one in his heart; can never be I can see that. Because that jewel is the one that you have already stolen and I don't think that it will ever be returned. Well good for Kudo-kun it's about time that fortune smiles upon him. Good luck Kid-san, Kudo-kun, may you guys find an everlasting happiness."**_ Thought Haibara, watching them go back to their room. Then she looked at the stars, _**"Onee-chan I have a feeling that I might be reunited with you sooner than thought. Please shine on him, with all your might. He deserves the light and will need it, to get out of the darkness." **_She then went downstairs, slipping in the room she was sharing with Ayumi; she began to right a letter to Kuroba Kaito. She explained everything in it about the Apotoixn and it's results, even her theories. She had a feeling that he wanted to talk to her about this subject, but since they were going back tomorrow, they wouldn't have time to talk alone. She decided to give him the letter, before leaving tomorrow.

Next day, they all went to a skate ring and much to Kaito's classmate's relief, the morning was a certain Kaito free morning, which meant no pranks. Since he was busy learning how to skate from Shinku, who spent his whole morning trying to teach Kaito how to skate. But even after the whole morning of instructions, demonstration and practice, Kaito barely managed to control his balance while on the ice, so that he won't fall flat on his face. At last, tired they got off the ice ring and Kaito went in search of hot chocolate, while Shinku waited for him near the ring.

Haibara had spent her whole morning trying to find Kid. They were about o head back to their school and she still hadn't found that thief, at last fed she was about to head back when she caught sight of Shinichi, deciding to give the letter o him with explicit instructions not to open it but give it to Kuroba. She was heading towards him, when she saw a sun reflected of something she looked towards the shine and saw the polished barrel of the gun pointed towards him and she started running towards him.

Shinku was wondering where Kaito had gone to and was wondering if he should go in his search, when someone pushed him sideway and simultaneously a gun was fired. Shinku quickly rolled away out of habit, and looked in the direction from where the gun had been fired, the man was running away. He then looked towards the one who had pushed him out of the way and panicked as he saw a familiar head of golden hair.

"_Haibara."_ He shouted, he couldn't see her wounds since she was lying facedown. He quickly dropped to her knees besides her, and turned her towards himself. He thought his heart was going to stop as he saw a hole in her chest. _"Haibara, can you hear me? Hang on the ambulance is coming. Do you hear me? Don't give up."_ He pleaded, even as he shouted at the people gathered around them, to call the damn ambulance. Hakuba quickly did so, and also called the police.

"_**He couldn't let her die, the only person who could help him out of his predicament."**_ He thought frantically, even as he tried to stop, the wound on her chest, from bleeding.

"_Kudo-kun…"_ Haibara rasped.

"_Yes, Haibara it's me. Don't talk, just hang on." _He told her again.

"_Kudo-kun, its no use the bullet… has pierced my heart. But it's all right I am happy. Kudo-kun please, be happy, with your thief I will always watch over you, so live happily. And give this letter to him."_ She told him panting, at last talking took its toll on her and her hand fell limp, despite Shinichi's pleas not to leave him.

Kaito was coming back from the hotel's kitchen, having persuaded the staff to let him make the hot chocolate for both himself and Shinichi, when he heard the gun being fired and saw the man running. His eyes quickly scanned the area for Shinichi, finding him unharmed, he began running after the murderer. He caught up to him quickly, and one capsule of sleeping capsule was enough to bring him down. After making sure that the assassin won't be able to run away, till the police arrived. He made his way back to Shinichi, and froze as he saw the familiar girl, from last night, in his arms.

Shinku wasn't crying, his poker face was to strong to break down from that incident. But he was screaming like a little kid, begging her not to leave him. His heart clenched as he stared at her lifeless body, knowing that it could have been, would have been, Shinichi lying there if she hadn't pushed him out of the way. He quickly separated Shinichi from Ai's body and took him to their room, as the police arrived.

Shinichi was still clutching the letter Ai had handed to him, before breathing her last breath. Kaito put Shinichi on his bed, _"Shin-Chan"_ he called his name.

"_Shinichi can you hear me."_ He called his real name this time, but he still didn't respond_. "I am sorry Shinichi, I failed you. If I had been there besides you then I could have protected you. Then she wouldn't have to die. Forgive me, for not being there when ever you need me."_ He told her remorsefully.

That got the reaction out of him, _"No, no I won't let you leave me too. I won't, you can't die for me Kaito. You can't, I won't let you."_ Shinichi almost shouted wildly, gripping his shirtfront.

"_Shin-Chan calm down,"_ he told him, when it didn't work, he kissed him when he felt Shinichi calming down. _"I am not going to leave you. I told you, didn't I? That even death won't be able to separate me from you. If we are going to die, I wish that we will die together."_ Kaito told him in a placid tone. Hugging Shinichi to provide comfort to him and also to reassure himself that he was still alive, breathing, warm, with him. He inhaled his smell, even as he made Shinichi lie down to rest, and lay down besides him.


	13. Revenge Part 2

_**CHAPTER 13:**_

_**REVENGE (PART 2)**_

It had been month since Haibara Ai died to save Shinichi. He had become even more withdrawn after the incident. And Kaito grew more worried for Shinichi's mental health, since he knew that after Haibara there wasn't much that was keeping Shinichi sane. Perhaps himself and worry for Agase-Hakase and Hattori, even though he would deny it. Kaito knew his detective, even if was acting unconcerned; he knew that guilt was eating him from within. And he couldn't stand seeing him like that, so vulnerable, scared of being left alone. He doubled his search for Pandora, though not for the same reasons as before but for selfish reasons, to be with Shinichi for forever.

When they had come back from the trip, everyone was a little subdued. The police had questioned them on what they had seen and then had taken the killer away. The kids, Haibara's friends, had mourned and cried for another one of their lost friend. Hakuba had watched Shinchi with renewed suspicions, but could hardly question him in that atmosphere.

Once Haibara had been buried beneath her real name as well as assumed name, at Shinichi's request, which had caused a lot of questions from, people who knew her, but Agase did as Shinichi had asked and didn't answer any of the people's questions. Shinichi had also ordered a grave for her sister to be built besides her and asked the priest to bless both Haibara as well as her sister, even though her body was not buried beneath the grave, so that they both can rest in peace. He had asked him to do the same to Kudo-Shinichi and Edogawa Conan graves, which also didn't contain any bodies.

After Haibara's funeral, the police had once again surrounded both Shinichi and Agase demanding answers about the graves, but Shinichi had only looked at Takagi and said, _"Takagi-keiji, you once asked who I am, its sufficient to say that I am like her and its enough for you to know that. Don't get any deeper, for it's not something that the people are ready to hear."_ And left after that despite the police demand to explain what he meant. Kaito too, had gone to pay his respects but didn't answer any of the people's curious gazes. After paying their respects to the sister's graves, and Shinku also paid his respect to Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan graves though everyone who knew him refused to do so much to other people's bafflement, then they went home.

Kaito started going after the jewels one after another, with renewed vigor. He nearly exhausted himself, planning for heist every week. Hakuba was bewildered but couldn't find the reason for Kaito's obsession with the jewels.

Shinichi saw Kaito killing himself, in his search for Pandora, he knew that it was for his sake and he had enough of it. That night when Kaito returned from, yet another one of, his heist Shinichi cornered him.

"_Kaito why are you killing yourself, for Pandora?"_ he asked worried.

"_Don't worry Shin-Chan, I am not killing myself. I just want to find it and be done with it."_ Kaito told him reassuringly, but the effect was ruined when Kaito nearly fainted from exhaustion.

Muttering under his breath about the stubborn thieves, not knowing when to quit, Shinichi quickly helped Kaito to his bed, _"Stay"_ almost snarling, he went out of the room.

He came back with a glass of warm milk and few chocolate cookies, _"Eat",_ he ordered Kaito setting the tray in front of him.

Kaito quietly began to eat, not wanting to anger Shinichi more then he already was. Once done, he opened his mouth to speak but Shinichi glared silenced him.

"_Look Kaito, we both know why you have suddenly gotten the mad desire to possess Pandora. I don't like it; I don't like you wasting your time on a myth that might not exit. I don't want you killing yourself for my sake Kaito. I don't want your death on my conscience too. So please, please have mercy."_ Shinichi pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"_Shin-Chan"_ Kaito whispered, _"Shin-Chan it's not for sake, I am doing it for someone else. So don't blame yourself, I know what I am doing."_ He told him_, "Now come to bed."_

Once Shinichi had gone to sleep, Kaito laid awake in the night remembering the day Haibara Ai had died. That night Shinichi had gone to sleep besides him and he was patting his back encouragingly, consolingly. When he had seen that letter in Shinichi's hand, pulling it out of his hand he began to read, surprisingly it was addressed to him.

"_**Dear Kuroba-kun!**_

_**I am writing this letter to you because I have a feeling that we won't be able to talk face to face and you have a lot of questions you want to ask me, right? So I am writing this letter to tell you about Shinichi's condition.**_

_**I have a feeling that he had told you everything about his life. As you know I was the one who created the Apotoxin 4869, the drug that killed thousands of people. By some stroke of fate Kudo-kun and I survived, or so I thought. Since I came to live with Agase, I have worked with Kudo-kun to bring down the organization, as well as create the antidote for the poison. Unfortunately I failed in both things. I couldn't protect Kudo-kun from the organization, neither was I able to shield him from the horrors that I am sure he saw**_ _**there. And when he came back, I had to give him another bad news about the poison having no permanent antidote. I am sure he told you about its effects.**_

_**When Kudo-kun had brought mine as well as my parents research I was overjoyed, at thinking that now for sure I will be able to create an antidote for him, but what I found was beyond my wildest dreams. I created a pill for immortality, though it works for only those people who have special DNA. It was a blow to us both because we both are the ones who pray for death to take us in its comforting embrace. And to be told that we won't die any time soon, I can't tell you how dreadful and agonizing that news is. **_

_**I have been trying to find ways to reverse our situation, before it became permanent, though I am not succeeding. But I have found that our immortality is not permanent. We will stop aging when we come to our formal age but we will live for only a specific amount of time because the drug I created was a prototype, so its effects are not permanent. If my calculations are correct then we will only live for about another 10,000 years, but during that time we will still get sick, or get hurt like a normal person and our healing process will also be like normal, only we will not die no matter how fatal the injuries are, after 10,000 years, we will again start to age and die like normal afterwards. I did not tell him this because I am not sure about it yet, and I didn't want to give him futile hope.**_

_**I have no right to comfort him, when I am the one who dragged him in this mess. So I will leave Kudo-kun, in your care. Please take care of him and be there for him, he needs you right now, for you are the only one who can understand him. Looking at you I can tell that you love him because I feel the same way, but I have lost, he has eyes only for you. I will not forgive you if you hurt him, but I have a feeling that you won't.**_

_**May God bless you both with eternal happiness. I hope that you find what ever you are searching for, but please don't worry him or ignore him because of your work. He might act like nothing, but trust me he is near edge and it won't take much to push him over it. I cannot tell you, how much the organization is like a beast living only for others blood, they are people's worst nightmare, and it would have been worse for him because unlike their usual people, he had a conscience which he had to suppressed to live with them. And now he must be drowning in the cries of the victims. So please, reassure him that there is still good in life, become his light Kid-san, his hope, and his reason for living. **_

_**Sayonara,**_

_**Miyano Shiho. **_

_**P.S. Please don't let Kudo-kun see his letter, and burn it after you have done reading it."**_

He sighed as he again remembered her words. It was for her sake that he was trying so hard to find Pandora because he didn't want Shinichi to think that he would be left alone. After all he had a promise, to keep to a dead person. He had burned the letter at her request and thankfully enough Shinichi didn't remember about it. _**"And that said everything about the depth of his shock"**_ thought Kaito. Before closing his eyes and letting the sleep take him, to the land of dreams.

Next morning he woke up to find that he was alone in the bed. The search for the missing detective led him to the kitchen, where Shinichi was preparing their breakfast, he stood there besides the door taking in the scene and smiled.

Shinichi saw him, _"Why are you smiling, like a lunatic? Come, the breakfast is almost ready"_ he told him.

"_Nothing just enjoying the view, of you in apron."_ He smirked at the now scowling detective, _"So why did you make breakfast? You should have woken me up."_ He told him, _"well can't say I mind it."_

"_Shut up, Kuroba and eat. You expect me to let you work when you are so exhausted?"_ he asked shaking his head, _"And you are taking today off from school, to rest, I already called your school to excuse you for today."_ Shinichi informed him.

_"Thank you, Shin-Chan. You really didn't have to do this."_ Kaito smiled. Then they both ate their breakfast in silence.

Once they both were done, Kaito helped Shinichi put the dishes in the washer and while Shinichi was distracted, he kissed him.

"_Wha…. What was that for, baka?"_ Shinichi shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"_That my dear Tantei-kun is called a kiss. You just looked so cute that I couldn't resist it."_ Kaito told him laughingly, _"Thanks for the breakfast it was great, I enjoyed it."_ He shouted over his shoulder as he ran back to his room, before Shinichi could grab anything handy to throw at him.

Shinichi went back to washing the dishes, cursing the phantom thieves under his breath, who loved to steal kisses. But he couldn't help but smile a little at Kaito's gesture, neither did he mind the kiss, in fact he liked it, but he did wish that Kaito would give him some warning in advance, even if he was the thief and so couldn't ask for the permission.

After doing the dishes, he went upstairs to Kaito's room to talk to the phantom thief and set some ground rules, on how many heist he could have in a month. When he reached Kaitio's room it was to find that Kaito was busy on the computer searching for more gems that could fit Pandora's description. He shook his head, sighing there just wasn't any hope for Kaito.

"_Kaito, do you know what rest is?"_ he asked in a dangerous voice.

Kaito was so engrossed in his search that he nearly jumped out of his skin in fright when he heard Shinichi's voice, but was thankful of his poker face that he didn't. _"Shin-Chan, what are you doing here?"_ he asked smilingly, while quickly shutting the computer, scared of incurring Shinichi's wrath, if his tone was any indication.

"_I came here to set some ground rules, about your part time fun job. And no excuses, got it?"_ he asked.

"_Yes Shin-Chan." _He answered meekly.

"_First, there will be only one heist in a month and in return you are free to wreck as much havoc as you want. Second, you will have only 4 hours everyday to plan for your heist but only after you have done your homework and only till before dinner, got it?"_ Shinichi asked.

Kaito looked as if he had been banned from going to his favorite room, the Kaito Kid lair, but he couldn't find faults with the terms and so he grudgingly agreed.

"_By the way, I can't find the riddle which I gave you, before fainting at your school."_ Shinichi asked him, once satisfied that Kaito will do as he said.

"_Huh?"_ Kaito asked stupidly, he was still busy pouting at being restrained and so Shinichi's question didn't register.

"_Kaito I am serious, where did you put that paper?"_ he asked urgency clear in his voice.

"_I don't remember, where I put it Shin-Chan, I was worried about you. Why, is it important?"_ Kaito asked puzzled.

"_Kaito, the paper contained the whereabouts of the Pandora gem."_ Shinichi told him expaerately.

"_What? Why didn't you tell me this, before?"_ Kaito yelped, as began to mess his already cluttered room.

Shaking his head, _"I thought that you had deciphered the riddle, that's why were holding so many heist."_ Shinichi told him.

"_How did you find it?"_ Kaito asked curiously, still searching for the paper that he had thrown months ago, in his room.

"_I came across it, when going through the boss computer. It contained the ancient Greek scripture and the poem about Pandora, that riddle once solved is the key to the Pandora's location."_ Shinichi told him, while helping him search for the paper.

It was nearly dinnertime, when Kaito found the paper, _"Found it"_ he yelled in triumph.

They quickly sat down, dinner forgotten, to solve the poem.

"_**People you have been warned:**_

_**Indulging in curiosity**_

_**Tempted by unknown**_

_**Exile was her fate**_

_**Crying tears of blood**_

_**Helpless**_

_**She was trapped for eternity **_

_**Thou cannot cheat death**_

_**Wrath of god shall be on you **_

_**She regretted and cried**_

_**Forming the blue-green ocean **_

_**Her tears once fallen**_

_**Turned to jewels beneath the sea**_

_**Those who are tempted**_

_**Are cursed for existence**_

_**From comet passing**_

_**To follow Her path**_

_**For 10,000 years to come **_

_**With only loneliness as their companion**_

_**Beware of the doublet gemstones**_

_**Which glow underneath the full moon**_

_**With the color of the life"**_

"_Well half of it is easy, it's telling us to remember Pandora, who indulged in curiosity and as a result was exiled. Don't try to reach for the forbidden for you will pay, Death cannot be cheated; those who try to change the stream of time are cursed for infinity. Trapped for eternity, they have nowhere to go. You have been warned chose carefully, once chosen there is made there is no going back. The loneliness will be your companion for forever more. They are warning the people, who are seeking immortality about its adverse affects. The curse, meaning the jewel will glow only beneath the comet and will stay in affect for 10,000 years after which you will die, that might also explain why they were in a hurry, their boss must have wanted the jewel before he died."_ Shinichi told Kaito.

"_Yes, but where are the hints about Pandora's location?"_ Kaito asked desperately.

"_Well if we take out the warnings, then all the important words left are Blue Green Ocean, tears, and sea."_ Shinichi answered, _"So it could mean that the gem is tear shape, of blue green color and its name might be related to something in the sea."_ Shinichi deduced.

"_Well that definitely shorten the list if we add the doublet condition too."_ Kaito said heaving a sigh, _"Lets eat, we will search tomorrow. It's pizza tonight to celebrate."_ Kaito told him.

They hadn't realized how hungry they were, till the pizza arrived which they devoured in record time and then they both went to sleep.

_**Note:**_

_**I know that Japanese funerals are different and they have wake and other stuff. So to make matters easy I gave Haibara a burial funeral like it happens in my religion, instead of a cremated one. **_


	14. Note

_**NOTE:-**_

Everyone I am sorry for not uploading the story, but all my work disappeared when my computer windows got fried due to an extremely hot virus. And as luck would have it, the chapters that were deleted were the only ones that for which I had no back up. The story is not abandoned, but it might take awhile for me to upload again because I had to do a lot of search for those chapters, and well my board exams are in a month time and I also need to study for them. So yeah! Wish me luck and I will try to finish the story, as soon as I am done with the exams. I might also rewrite the story again, just to get in the flow again, but there will be no overall change in the story, so no need to worry. Also if possible I want you guys to help me choose the name for the pandora gem, pleaseeee. I will be waiting, thankooooo.

ByE.


End file.
